una hermosa mentira
by YouLover3
Summary: el se enamora de su belleza, ella de su forma de ser, descuida ya lo se...i no importa porque te amo!..,alfin podemos estar juntos..pero que, dime donde se encuentra o te matare..., todo iba bien hasta que sasuke volvio
1. me acuerdo de tu rostro

Una hermosa mentira

Inicio de un problema

Han pasado ya 3 años desde la partida de sasuke, este se unió a akatsuky después de haber derrotado a orochimaru , sakura y los demás hicieron de todo para que se rectifique, pero lo único que este logro es que se resignaran, gaara se convirtió en el kasekague de su aldea y se volvió el mejor amigo de naruto.

Una mañana hubo una reunión en konoha con los kages aliados, se encontraban en esta stunade (aldea de la hoja), sabaku no gaara( aldea de la arena), ryukage( aldea de la lluvia) , sixsuky ( aldea de la niebla).

Stunade: -golpeando la enorme mesa en la que se rodeaban los kages- no es posible que todo este pasando , es muy pronto.. se suponía que ellos no lograrían pasar las barreras de chacra que creamos-( están llegando demasiado lejos, tenemos que detenerlos).

Sixsuky: cálmese stunade , en este momento en vez de estar enojándonos , debemos de planear algo para que no logren pasar las barreras de las aldeas mas cercanas.

Gaara: tiene razón , lo único que sacaríamos con esta discusión es perder tiempo-(me cuesta admitir que tiene razón)

Ryukague: lo mas conveniente en este momento, es reunir a los mejores ninjas a proteger las entradas de las aldeas.

Sixsuky : si pero, no creo que sea lo mejor.

Ryukage: a que se refiere con eso (¬¬) señor sixsuky

Sixsuky: a que si ponemos ninjas buenos en las puertas, quien nos puede garantizar que no los vencerán, y lo que es peor, si logran vencerlos quien protegerá ala aldea.

Gaara: …..nnppp….(tiene razón )

Stunade: creo que debemos hacer una competencia, como los exámenes chunnin , para saber que ninjas están mas capacitados.

Ryukage: eso me parece una buena idea, llamaremos a todos los ninjas que quieran y tengan el deseo de proteger a su nación .

Stunade: solo reuniremos dos de los mejores de cada aldea, estos irán en una misión para derrotar los akatsuky mientras los demás ninjas protegerán ala aldea.

Sixsuky: muy bien empecemos de una buena vez, nosotros también participaremos obviamente, para ver si los ninjas pueden darnos la contraria en una batalla, ya que los akatsuky tienen un rango muy parecido al de nosotros.

gaara:¬_¬ ( que desperdicio de tiempo)


	2. esa eres tu?

Y así los kagues regresaron a sus aldeas , bueno todos excepto stunade(xd), reunieron a todos los ninjas capacitados y que querían participar y partieron enseguida partieron rumbo a konoha.

En la aldea de la arena

Temari: gaara nosotros también iremos contigo

Kankuro: tiene razón mientras mas mejor

Gaara: diran mientras mas, mas desperdicio de tiempo-(no entiendo porque le hacen tan larga con todo esto)

Matsuri: acercándose a gaara—yo también quiero ir gaara—(solo quiero estar junto a ti )

Gaara: no puedes ir matsuri-(o genial, mas desperdicio de tiempo U_U)

Matsuri: y porque no puedo-(no entiendo porque tiene que ser asi conmigo, pero no me dare por vencida, gaara será mío)

Temari: ya lo escuchaste matsuri y no insistas-(hay que molestosa es esta mocosa)

Matsuri: -mirando a temari—yo creo que seria bueno ir ya que ahora que eh entrenado mucho soy mas fuerte-(le demostrare a gaara que ahora soy mejor que cualquier kunohichi)

Gaara: eh dicho que no matsuri, además si vas iras sola o con los demás, nosotros iremos aparte—comienza a caminar—

Kankuro: matsuri

Matsuri: que!.

Kankuro: lo mejor será que vallas a casa, gaara no esta de humor, además tu lo conoces, a el no le gusta que le molesten

Matsuri: con lagrimas en los ojos—(porque, acaso no le gusto, si soy muy bonita)—porque no le gusto, porque.

Kankuro: uhmm!...digamos que gaara tiene otros planes( además se nota que gaara nunca te tomaría enserio)—caminando—

Matsuri:( ya lo verán todos, algún día yo seré por quien gaara se desvele en las noches…)—caminando a su casa

De camino a konoha por el bosque

Kankuro: y dime gaara , que haremos una vez en konoha

Gaara: veras, solo nos reuniremos con los demás, para demostrar destreza y precisión, esta es una misión muy importante

Temari: y con quienes nos reuniremos-(espero ver al aburrido de xikamaru ^_^)

Gaara: pues encontraremos a la hokague, a naruto y alos demás de konoha y de las demás aldeas aliadas

Kankuro: eso quiere decir que también veremos a hinata, ino y a "sakurita"

Gaara: (sakura?, mm, esa chica, es la niña que intento pararme cuando quise matar al uchiha)- ¬_¬- pues si, y que con eso

Kankuro: sabes, la ultima vez que fui a konoha llevando un pergamino, sabes, esta rebuena

Gaara: hhaa?,(no cabe duda de que mi hermano es un morboso)

Termari: sakura?, si, la ultima vez que la vi, la note muy distinta, ya no es la misma niña de antes

Kankuro: a pues claro que ya no es una niña, es toda una señorita( esta muy bella)

Gaara: U_U, bueno yo no podría opinar porque hace años que no la eh visto

Temari: desde que intento salvar a sasuke…cierto—miro tristemente a gaara)

Gaara: U_U, aja

Temari: al final todo fue en vano, porque sasuke igualmente se fue de la aldea y los traiciono a todos, ahora esta con akatsuki , intentando destruir la aldea que lo acogió(pobre sakura, a de haber sufrido mucho ya que ella estaba enamorada de el)

Gaara: ….( sakura…U_U….) ….mmm, bueno adelantemos el paso—comenzó a ir mas rápido—

Kankuro: aa?...y a este que le pico…

Temari: no lo se, pero será mejor ir mas rápido o nos dejara atrás..

Kankuro: si,(que aburrido que es gaara, tan buena que estaba la conversación)

En konoha

Naruto: pero vieja, porque una batalla, si yo igual ganare lo juro.

Stunade: hay naruto no has cambiado nada, eres mayor y aun asi te comportas como un niño,(no cabe duda que aunque pasen los años, seguirá sin madurar), bueno mira tu alrededor, todos estos ninjas han venido porque quieren proteger a sus familias.

Naruto: lo se, son demasiados(mirando a su alrededor), a propósito stunade, sakura llegara hoy de misión verdad

Stunade: cierto, mira justo aquí llega

A los lejos se divisaba una hermosa chica con una larga cabellera rosa.

Sakura: ola stunade, ola naruto ^_^… porque hay tanta gente 6.6(sakura había cambiado mucho desde la partida de sasuke, no solo se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta la cintura, sino que también su cuerpo cambio, no solo tenia una figura envidiable a pesar de tener una corta edad sino que también era la mejor ninja medico de la aldea)

Stunade : jejeje… bueno te lo explicare todo con solo 4 palabras ….veras los akatsuky nos invaden .

Sakura: que!?...(sasuke)….pero ….

Stunade: pero nada sakura, tenemos que derrotarlos a como de lugar por eso estamos haciendo esto, y tu tienes que participar.

Sakura: lo se stunade pero eso quiere decir que …

Stunade: (intentando adivinar lo que quería decir su alumna)- si sakura… no tenemos otra opción, si la vida de nuestra gente esta en peligro por su culpa, no nos quedaría mas remedio que matarlos a todos y eso incluye a sasuke

Sakura y naruto : …..(silencio )

Naruto: si no nos queda de otra..(sasuke)

Sakura: tenemos que hacer lo correcto (lo siento sasuke pero hicimos lo que pudimos por ti, pero no permitiré que te lastimen…así que a como de lugar tengo que ir )

Sakura y naruto: bien, andando

Stunade: ^_^, bien , este pero chicos vayan a descansar un rato , mañana nos reuniremos en la mañana hoy, habrá una ceremonia de ninjas, ahí podrán conocer a todos los ninjas con los que tendrán que luchar.

Naruto: tiene razón iremos, cierto sakura

Sakura: si, ( tengo que conocer a todos lo que tendre que vencer para poder salvar a sasuke)


	3. no acepto estos celos

Y así paso el resto del día, hasta que llego la hora de bienvenida de los ninjas que se celebro en la torre de la hokage, en esta se encontraban ninjas de la aldea de la arena , lluvia, niebla , de la hoja, etc.

Estos conversaban y hasta se reían, no parecían enemigos, solo combatientes, buenos algunos que otros; que se lanzaban miradas asesinas.

Hasta que naruto noto la presencia de su mejor amigo

Naruto: (jala a sakura con el)… ola gaara,(le da la mano)

Gaara: ola naruto -también le da la mano—(a?, esa es sakura, O_O, esta muy "cambiada")

Naruto: espero que no hayas dejado de entrenar ahora que te volviste líder de tu aldea

Gaara: np…

Naruto: porque si lo hiciste creo que te venceré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos..

Gaara: …nnpp…..¬¬ -( será buena la batalla que tendremos)…..¬_¬..-mira de reojo a sakura—(esa chica..esa chica es la que se me planto cuando estuve apunto de acabar con uchiha?, no parece la misma)

Sakura: -nota que gaara la ve y se pone algo nerviosa–este, bueno naruto voy a servirme un poco de ponche, ^_^ (que miedo, espero no toparme con ese tipo muy pronto)-sakura se aleja-

Naruto: hey gaara, y dime en que estabas pensando…

Gaara: como de que o que…¬_¬

Naruto: no te hagas, vi como mirabas a sakura-chan, parece como si te hipnotizaste, es muy linda verdad, a cambiado mucho y sabes a que me refiero.—mirando pícaramente—creo que te gusta mucho

Gaara: pero que cosas dices—sonrojado—yo no soy un pervertido como tu (sakura a cambiado mucho, pero que me guste, O_O, no lo creo..¬¬)

Temari y kankuro:-acercandose—ola naruto

Naruto: ola temari, kankuro, que tal

Kankuro: de que hablan chicos

Naruto: nada, solo de sakura

Temari: sakura?, O_o!?

Naruto: si, esque a gaara le gusta sakura

Kankuro y temari: que?

Kankuro: bueno no lo puedo culpar, sakura es una chica muy hermosa, y cualquiera podría gustarle, hasta al frio de mi hermano

Gaara: npp…(será mejor ignorarlos)

Temari: eso es verdad gaara?, bueno la verdad no me molestaría tener a sakura de cuñada..

gaara: O_O… ya pueden dejar de hablar estupideces, yo eh venido aquí para competir, no para buscar novia o algo por el estilo, solo quiero acabar con todos los akatsukis.( y eso incluye al uchiha)

Temari: tranquilo gaara, solo era una broma

Kankuro: cierto, todos queremos acabar con ellos, por el bienestar de nuestras aldeas.

Naruto: gaara, espero verte pronto en el bosque, para derrotarte

Gaara: te estare esperando.

Con sakura

Sakura: -sirviéndose un poco de ponche—esto parece una fiesta en vez de solo una simple bienvenida, hay mucha gente—suspira—no importa con quien luche, hare lo que pueda para ir a esa misión.

Sixsuky: -ve ala hermosa chica peli rosa y se le acerca—ola

Sakura: ah? ¬_¬-ola señor sixsuky

Sixsuky: no me diga señor , me hace sentir demasiado viejo

Sakura: lo siento entonces

Sixsuky: tu eres de la aldea de la hoja, cierto

Sakura: así es señor, digo sixsuky

Sixsuky: y dime cual es tu nombre?

Sakura: pues ….. sakura

Sixsuky: y dime que haces aquí apartada de tus amigos

Sakura: solo vine por un poco de ponche, ahora me voy.. con su permiso.—se va retirando, pero alguien la detiene—

Sixsuky: -tomándola del brazo—espera

Sakura: viendo como la tomo del brazo—si?

Sixsuky: -soltándola—no tienes la necesidad de retirarte, puedes acompañarme si deseas.

Sakura: acompañarlo?, porque tendría que hacerlo

Sixsuky: pues veras, señorita, siempre es bueno tener algún amigo en el bosque para que la puedan ayudar, no lo cree.. además si no me equivoco, creo que harán equipos d personas

Sakura: mm, bueno si es así, yo ya tengo a mi equipo , gracias

Sixsuky: a?.. –suspira—entonces lo siento , te veré luego.

Sakura—extrañada—mmm.. (que se a creído, que porque es un kague cree que caere en su jueguito)

Con los demás

Naruto: hey.. miren , hay un hombre que esta hablando con sakura-chan..quien es ese tipo

Gaara: es el kague de la aldea de la niebla..(mirando un tanto enojado)—(hay porque será..xd..)

Temari: ese tipo tiene fama de conquistador, se cree solo porque es kague y simpático( ese tipo es de lo peor, no entiendo como nuestra aldea se a podido aliar con el)

Kankuro: bueno , no creo que una chica como sakura caiga en sus juegos –ve a gaara—

Gaara:-ignorando su hermano- ….. ¬_¬

Naruto: sea quien sea, sakura es una chica muy inteligente, y jamas le haría caso a un hombre como ese..

Kankuro: nota que sakura termina de hablar con el tipo—miran aquí viene sakura

Sakura:-acercandose—ola temari, kankuro

Temari y kankuro: ola sakura

Gaara: bueno será mejor retirarnos, tenemos que alistarnos para mañana.

Temari: cierto, bueno hasta mañana.

Kankuro: hasta mañana

Naruto y sakura: hasta mañana kankuro ,temari, gaara

Gaara: … U_U…

Los sabaku no se retiraron mientras naruto hablaba con sakura

naruto: sakura dime que quería ese tipo

sakura: nada, solo molestar

naruto: mmm…. A de ser …ese tipo es un patan

sakura: si.. me eh dado cuenta desde que lo vi

naruto: si…gaara casi va a matarlo..

sakura: que?...gaara….

naruto: así es gaara….gaara también tiene sentimientos, y creo que le gustas mucho sakura

sakura: que?.. estas loco, gaara me odia, desde que me interpuse para que mate a sasuke , además ese tipo me da mucho miedo (aunque debo admitir que esta muy simpático… 6.6)

naruto: no veo el motivo, gaara a cambiado mucho sakura

sakura: mm…si creo que tienes razón, no debo hablar así de el.

con los sabaku no

temari: ese tipo de sixsuky ya le hecho el ojo a sakura, seguramente ahora tratara de conquistarla

gaara: yo no lo creo, sakura es lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta -(pero que dijee…O_O)

kankuro: O_o…gaara… creo que sixsuky no es el único que querrá tener a sakura

temari: ajajaja… así parece

gaara: aishh!...¬_¬…(por eso me gusta estar en silencio)


	4. yo te protegere!

ala mañana siguiente todos los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja, arena, niebla y lluvia se reportaron en la entrada del bosque de la muerte, y en este se encontraba stunade, para dar las indicaciones

stunade: escúchenme…vamos a dividirnos todos, tendrán 2 horas para adentrarse en el bosque, después de este tiempo comenzaran las batallas entre ustedes, cada uno recibirá un pergamino con su respectiva aldea, el que logre traer estos 4 pergaminos aquí en 2 días, será asignado a un lugar de misión , el primer día ustedes estarán conformados en un grupo de 3 integrantes, que serán elegidos al azar….pasadas las 12 de la noche del primer día, ustedes se dividirán en uno solo, y estarán por su cuenta hasta acabada el segundo día, luego de eso, vendrán aquí..

naruto:…eso quiere decir que ….

Stunade:…así es naruto solo son pocos los que saldrán de aquí…y la única regla es de no matar a su oponente, solo desmayarlo, entendido

Todos: siii..!

Stunade: bueno cada uno cogera un numero de esta funda, los números consecutivos será su equipo, luego de ver a su quipo se reportaran cada equipo en una entrada, ahora a tomar un numero YA!...

Luego de unos minutos, cada integrante miraba el numero de cada integrante, y se reportaba en la entrada que le tocaba para conocer a su equipo

Sakura: hay que fastidio soy la numero 12, me pregunto quienes serán el 11 y el 10…-caminaba hacia la puerta—(no puede ser…ese hombre se parece a )

Gaara: (soy el numero 10 , espero que mi equipo no sea un fastidio.., me pregunto que numero le habrá tocado a naruto o a kankuro o a temari…. A SAKURA…., ) pero que digo, ya no se ni lo que digo—levanta su cabeza—no puede ser!

Sakura: ….h..h…hola gaa…ra….(miraba a gaara directamente)

Gaara: que numero eres(maldición porque ella)—acercándose-

Sakura: soy la numero 12 (porque me tiene que tocar justo con el)

Tipo: yo soy el numero 11…me alegra tener un buen equipo, con una chica tan hermosa, y nada menos que un kague

Sakura y gaara:-mirándolo extrañados—(y a este quien lo llamo)

Tipo: mi nombre es kyo y el tuyo linda

Sakura: mi nombre es sakura-(-_-!)

Gaara: vámonos de un a vez

Kyo: si,

Una vez sonado el timbre de partida todos se adentraron en el bosque, cada equipo se dividió en una parte del bosque y comenzaban a planear su estrategia

Kyo: bueno, ahora que somos un equipo , díganme cual es su mejor ataque, bueno el mío es invisibilidad, y ustedes…

Gaara: nnn….(que le pasa a este tipo)

Kyo: vamos señor dígame además igualmente no creo poder ganarle o vencerlo.

Gaara:….. no me interesa que habilidades tengas, y no tengo porque decirte mi habilidad

Kyo: ( hay que aburrido, pero la chica esta buenísima).. mm, bueno y tu linda

Sakura: ahmm, bueno mi especialidad es….curación…6_6

Kyo: así, entonces procurare enfermarme siempre(le guiña el ojo a sakura)

Sakura: aa!...(hay este tipo me da mas miedo que gaara -_-¡!)

Gaara: ya déjate de molestarla …

Kyo: o lo siento, no pensé que ustedes eran novios…(al parecer al kazekague no le gusta que molesten a esta chica)

Gaara y sakura: el (a) no es mi novio(a)

Kyo: O_O…

Gaara: nose porque dijeron que hagamos grupos, yo estoy mejor trabajando solo—enojado-

Sakura: ¬_¬…(nose porque tiene que comportarse asi, es muy grosero), que grosero eres, no tienes porque decir esas cosas, yo tampoco quería trabajar asi!..

Gaara: -mirandola enojado—a mi no me interesa trabajar con un ninja medico, o con el hombre invisible….todo esto solo es una molestia…

Sakura: bueno si mi ayuda te parece poco, mejor me largo de aquí (no soportare mas esto)

Gaara: has lo que se te antoje

Sakura: asii!...—se va saltando por otros sitios— eres un tontooo!...

Kyo: O_O…señor kazekague.. dejara que se valla sola?...

Gaara: npp…(esa niña va hacer un problema)…no me interesa..

Kyo: pues en el bosque no solo nos tenemos que preocupar por los ninjas sino también por las criaturas que habitan aquí..

Gaara: pues esa niña decidio irse , y yo no la voy a rogar a que vuelva aquí,(no iré tras ella, y si le pasa algo que se aguante)

Kyo: Pues si usted no va tras ella yo iré

Gaara: has lo que quieras…¬_¬

Kyo: señor solo le digo, que somos un equipo y se supone que aunque no nos caigan nuestros compañeros tenemos que trabajar juntos

Gaara: U_U, yo trabajo mejor solo…

Kyo: esta bien…-yéndose—

Gaara: - yéndose hacia otro lado—yo no iré tras unos niños, me encargare de buscar los pergaminos…

Lejos de ahí

Sakura: que se ah creido ese tonto de gaara… yo no necesito su ayuda tampoco (es un tonto!, yo tampoco quería estar en su equipo , además tarde o temprano tendre que enfrentarme a el)..

Sakura: - iba tan distraída que no se percato de un ataque-ahhh!... –nota que alguien le había herido un brazo

Ninja desconocido: entrégame tu pergamino,….—notan que esta sola—donde esta tu equipo, bueno no importa tal vez ya se murieron, entrégame el pergamino que tienes o te mataremos

Sakura: que!...?... ustedes no pueden matar ala gente …eso es contra las reglas…

Ninja desconocido: A mi no me interesan las reglas nadie sabrá quien mato a quien, ahora danos tu pergamino, o te mataremos…

desconocido:-apareciendo detrás del sujeto—tu y quienes mas

sakura: señor sixsuky…O.O…

Ninja desconocido: pero que… -nota que sixsuky ya había acavado con los otros ninjas que vinieron junto con el-

Sixsuky: déjala en paz, si quieres luchar con alguien hazlo conmigo

Ninja desconocido: -maldición, tengo que matar a esta mocosa por su pergamino— toma—intentando clavarle un cunai a sakura

Sakura:… ahhH!...

sixsuky: no te lo permitiré… -lo atrapa con un ataque de ramas y lo mata-

Sakura:….O_O…porque hiciste eso…

Sixsuky: si no lo hubiera hecho , te hubiera matado no lo crees

Sakura: sixsuky….(tiene razón)

Sixsuky: mirando su brazo herido—deberías curarte

Sakura: si…-comienza a curarse el brazo—

Sixsuky: señorita

Sakura: si dígame…( O_O)

Sixsuky: creo que me debe una por salvarle la vida, no lo cree-

Sakura: amm!...si por eso se lo agradesco—

Sixsuky: no me refiero a eso

Sakura: entoncs..(hay que es lo que quiere decirme)

Sizsuky: nota que alguien llega—(hay mas estorbo)

Kyo: -llegando –-sakura estas bien?—

Sixsuky: esta bien… -caminando hacia kyo—que paso?, ella es de tu equipo y la dejaron sola

Kyo: lo siento señor sixsuky, ella se fue y el kazekague la dejo ir

Sixsuky: el kazekague?, te refieres a gaara

Kyo: así es señor

Sixsuky: era de esperarse, ese hombre es un monstruo y no tiene sentimientos, si no hubiera llegado sakura estaría muerta

Sakura: señor sixsuky no hable así de gaara, no es su culpa , yo decidi irme de ahí, además gaara no es ningún monstruo ( que se cree para hablar así de los demás)

Sixsuky: mirando de reojo a sakura—tienes razón sakura, lo siento mucho,(ese tal gaara es un animal, como se le ocurre dejarla sola)-bueno sakura, será mejor que te quedes conmigo, así podre cuidarte

Sakura: que?—mirando a su alrededor—y donde esta su equipo señor sixsuky

Sixsuky: ya te dije que no me diga señor, y mi equipo se fue, se acorvadaron cuando nos toco pelear con un espectro del bosque

Kyo: bueno señor será mejor irme , hasta pronto sakura

Sakura: que a donde vas?

Kyo: ya esta oscureciendo y llegaran las 12, me separe o no ahora de ustedes da igual, asi que ire a buscar un refugio por ahora, chau sakura—alejandose del lugar—

Sakura: bueno, creo que será mejor que yo también me vaya,(no quiero estar mas aquí cerca de este tipo)

Sixsuky: sakura, será mejor que busquemos un lugar donde refugiarnos, mira, esta apunto de llover

Sakura:-mirando el cielo—( no puedo quedarme con el, me da mucho calosfríos), eh!, gracias, pero yo ire sola…además tengo que buscar a gaara

Sixsuky: a gaara?, para que vas a buscar a ese mostruo

Sakura: ya le dije que gaara no es ningun monstruo , no me importa que sea el kague de la aldea de la niebla, no puede hablar mal así de gaara, no lo conoce

Sixsuky: (porque lo defiende tanto), no entiendo porque lo defiendes tanto

Sakura: y yo no entiendo porque habla mal de el, que no son aliados

Sixsuky: la única razón por la que nos aliamos es por las defensas tan grandes que nos pueden proporcionar, en cuestión mia no lo hubiera hecho, las leyes las hizo mi padre no yo

Sakura: pues entonces debería de respetar la decisión del antiguo kague

Sixsuky: yo ahora soy el líder de mi aldea y puedo hacer paz y guerra con quien quiera(esta niña es mas difícil de lo que creí)

Sakura: el que sea el kague de su aldea no le da derecho de la vida y bienestar de los demás

Sixsuky: me importa muy poco lo que pienses ahora, si yo quiero puedo hacer que tu te arrodilles a mis pies, y no solo eso sino que también seas mi esposa

Sakura: que?, que estas diciendo

Sixsuky: así es, si yo deseo en este mismo momento te puedo hacer mia, o iniciar una guerra con tu aldea y a ellos no les convendría ya que tendrían a akatsuky y ahora a mi si tu no aceptas sakura.

Sakura: que?...estas loco

Sixsuky: acercándose a sakura—no te puedes oponer, y así te tome por la fuerza tu aldea no dirá nada , además nadie te puedo proteger ahora

Sakura: alejándose paso por paso—aléjate de mi, nunca crei que aparte de mal kague eres un delincuente, violador, y un monstruo

Sixsuky: maldita mocosa, yo te enseñaré a respetarme—alcanzando a sakura y tomándola de las muñecas—tu serás mía—le comienza a desgarrar la blusa dejando ver su bien formado abdomen—no cabe duda que eres una preciosidad de mujer

Sakura:-intentando zafarse—suéltame, déjame….AHHH!...—grito fuermente – SUELTAMEE!—le tiro un puñetazo en la cara y comenzó a correr

Sixsuky: muy mal sakura, ahora me hiciste enojar(maldita mocosa ese golpe me dolió)

Sakura: -gritando—ayúdenme por favor, naruto…, kyo….., GAARA!...ahi!..—cae al suelo al sentir un peso encima de ella—

Sixsuky: cogiéndola del cabello y desabrochándole el brazier—maldita deja de moverte—se acerco a su cuello y comenzó a besarla –

Sakura: noo!...porfavor—con lagrimas en los ojos—déjame

Sixsuky: cállate, nose porque tanto te quejas, te va a gustar una vez que lo sientas(esta perra tiene un cuerpazo, y ahora será solo para mi)

Gaara estaba llendo por el bosque hasta que oyo la voz de

Gaara: sakura?..—comienza a correr y se encuentra con una escena que le hizo hervir la sangre, sixsuky estaba intentando quitarle la parte de debajo de sakura, esta estaba gritando el nombre de naruto y de el pidiendo que la ayuden, esto solo hizo que se enojara y no lo pensara dos veces y se acerco con toda su ira hacia sixsuky—(ese maldito que intenta hacerle a sakura, no se lo permitiré, NO SE LO PERMITIREEE!)—maldito bastardo sueltalaa!..—le propina un golpe a sixsuky—

Sixsuky: ahh!—cae al otro lado del suelo—(maldición es gaara)—pensó antes de desmayarse.

Gaara: descuida sakura, ya estoy aquí, nadie te lastimara mientras yo este aquí-intenta levantar a sakura—esta solo se tapa el pecho –

Sakura: gaara..—lo mira directamente a los ojos y empieza a llorar—gaaraa!—deja de taparse y abraza a gaara

Gaara: -al ver esta reacción, le correspondio el abrazo, luego de esto se saco el saco y se lo puso a sakura para que se tapara—deja de llorar sakura

Sakura: gracias por salvarme gaara( gaara…T-T)

Gaara: no te preocupes sakura, mientras este a tu lado nadie te lastimara,(pero que estoy diciendo.. )

Sakura: -abraza nuevamente a gaara—pensé que me lastimaría

Gaara: nunca lo permitiría sakura, ahora estas a salvo, y será mejor irnos de este lugar porque esta empezando a llover

Sakura: si—mira a sixsuky que sigue tirado en el suelo—

Gaara: -sigue con la mirada a sakura—descuida sakura no matare a sixsuky aunque debería hacerlo pero no lo hare, vamos tienes que descanzar—toma en sus brazos a sakura y comienza a saltar por los arboles

Con los demás

Temari: que crees que este haciendo gaara

Kankuro: lo mas probable esque ya no haya ningún ninja vivo por aquí

Temari: ya deja de decir tonterías…, me pregunto quienes serán sus compañeros de equipo

Kankuro: lo siento, solo fue una broma(si, me pregunto con quien le habrá tocado a los demás), bueno nosotros ya conseguimos todos pergaminos necesarios, solo nos queda esperar hasta mañana

Temari: si..U_U

Naruto: olaaa chicos!

Temari y kankuro: AHHH!...—golpean a naruto en la cabeza—nos asustaste vacaa!

Kankuro: no entiendo porque nos tubo que tocar contigo (bueno siquiera es mejor que gaara)

Naruto : jejeje lo siento—nota algo a lo lejos—es gaaraa!, y esta con SAKURAA!—

Gaara iba cargando a sakura y nota la presencia de naruto y se le acerca

Gaara: ola naruto….o_o.. temari?, kankuro?

Kankuro: bueno, jejeje, lamentablemente nos toco con el, pero—nota que traía a sakura en sus brazos y no solo eso sino que también sakura estaba envuelta en la prenda de gaara y esta estaba algo despeinada y semidesnuda—aaa!, veo que les toco juntos, y que no desaprovechaste la oportunidad verdad gaara..

Gaara: deja de decir estupideces kankuro….intentaron violar a sakura…

Naruto: quee!...quien es el desgraciado, lo matare con mis propias manos

Gaara: ya naruto, calmate, no tiene caso, sakura esta bien y eso es lo único que debe importar

Sakura: naruto, tranquilo—mira a gaara—gaara me salvo

Temari:- rie pícaramente—( gaara, es muy inusual en el que haga ese tipo de cosas)—bueno lo importante esque sakura esta bien, además miren ya esta empezando a llover y tenemos que descansar.

Kankuro: las reglas dicen que tenemos que separarnos alas 12 pero en ningún momento especifican si es una obligación

Naruto: si.. miren ahí hay una cueva, vamos ahí—comienza a correr—gaara acuesta aquí a sakura

gaara: -acuesta a sakura—sakura te traeré un poco de agua, espérame aquí

sakura: aja, esta bien gaara( gaara, nunca creí que harías estas cosas)

temari: -acercándose a gaara—gaara – le comienza a susurrar— cuídala bien

gaara: no tienes porque decírmelo—fue y le trajo agua a sakura, luego de ello se acerco a temari—voy a salir

temari: a donde crees que vas jovencito

gaara: tengo que ir a conseguir pergaminos

temari: no te preocupes nosotros tenemos muchos pergaminos, te daremos los que te falten, ahora anda y descansa

gaara: okey….

así paso el resto del día, gaara ni un solo instante se separo de sakura, y a esta no le molestaba en lo mas minimo, hasta que termino el día y se acercaron ala torre de la hokague y entregaron los pergaminos, en esta se encontraban muchos ninjas pero ninguno de la aldea de la niebla(han de recordar que sixsuky es el líder de la aldea de la niebla y al ser noqueado por gaara se fue con todos sus ninjas).


	5. me eh enamorado

Stunade: me parece genial que muchos de ustedes hayan pasado ahora pueden irse a descansar y mañana en la mañana serán asignados a sus puestos.

Naruto: bueno yo aprovechare para comer todo el ramen que pueda—se despide de los demás y sale—

Temari: bueno es hora de irnos, gaara , kankuro

Gaara: bueno sakura, te vere mañana

Sakura: esta bien gaara, gracias por todo—se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla a gaara—que descanses

Gaara: -tocandose la mejilla—me ah besado..(beso mi mejilla..)

Temari: y creo que ya cayo uno…

Kankuro: (que lechero que es gaara, no es justo)

Ala mañana siguiente

Temari: vamos, ya todos deben estar reuniéndose—jalando a kankuro—

Kankuro: ya, pero no tienes que ser tan tosca

Gaara: ustedes vallan adelantándose—caminando hacia la puerta—

Kankuro: a donde v….—antes de que pudiera terminar la oración gaara había desaparecido con la arena—odio cuando no me hacen caso… ¬_¬!

Con gaara

Iba saltando por las cosas hasta llegar ala casa de sakura

Gaara: no creo que se moleste si entro—entro por la ventana que da ala habitación de sakura y nota que no esta—seguramente ya se fue-

sin previo habiso se abrió la puerta de la habitación de sakura y entro esta envuelta en una toalla pequeña que le cubría el cuerpo y con la otra estaba secándose el cabello, ante tal acto gaara se quedo estático dibujando con la mirada la hermosa silueta de sakura envuelta en la toalla, rápidamente se desvanecio con la arena y salio de ahí.

Sakura:-alzando su cabeza—que fue eso?, crei que había alguien aquí.

Del otro lado

Gaara:-cansado de correr—ah, ah, ah, nunca debía entrar a su cuarto, ah, ah( lo mejor será dejar de hacer estas cosas, no entiendo porque las hago)—llega hacia donde están los demás-

Naruto: hey, donde esta sakura

Gaara: sakura´?

Naruto: kankuro me dijo, que fuiste a buscarla

Gaara: kankuro?—mira a kankuro—(como sabia que iba por sakura?), este…..

Naruto: donde esta

Sakura:-llegando—aquí estoy, perdón por llegar tan tarde

Naruto: bueno me alegra que estes mejor sakura

Sakura: gracias naruto—mira hacia gaara—ola gaara ^_^

Gaara:-mas rojo que un tomate—a..o..hola sakura..(porque me comporto así)

Temari y kankuro: ola sakura

Sakura: ola

Naruto: hey miren, la vieja stunade ya va hablar

Stunade: muy bien chicos, a cada uno se les otorgara una misión, recuerden que de esto depende el bienestar de la aldea

Todos: sii..

Stunade: gaara, acompáñame

Gaara: extrañado, esta bien

Sakura: mirando a gaara(que?, porque le estará llamando)

Gaara: acercándose a stunade—dime stunade—

Stunade: gaara, tu misión esta en tu aldea

Gaara: que?, no entiendo

Stunade: tienes que estar en tu aldea, gaara, los akatsukis atacaran la mejor defensa que hay y esa es tu aldea

Gaara: pero

Stunade: solo será poco tiempo gaara, temari y kankuro irán contigo

Gaara: esta bien stunade..(sakura)—se aleja de stunade y se acerca a los demás—kakuro, temari hora de irnos—comienzan a caminar

Sakura: (gaara)—quería hablar pero no le salían las palabras

Naruto: mirando la expresión de sakura y adivinando sus pensamientos—a donde van gaara?

Gaara: pues, nuestra misión esta en proteger nuestra aldea, ya que akatsuky la atacara primero, pero solo sera por poco tiempo

Sakura: -poniendo una expresión de tristeza—(gaara, tienes que proteger a tu aldea)—se acerca a gaara—espero verte pronto gaara

Gaara: (sakura, te prometo que volveré por ti)…..si…—se aleja con sus hermano

Naruto: -ve la expresión de sakura y que esta intenta contener las lagrimas—sakura no tienes porque seguir callando tus sentimientos

Sakura: -mirando hacia el suelo y empezando a llorar—lo se naruto, pero—levanta la mirada y deja de llorar- ^_^ no sera mucho tiempo

Naruto: sakura…^_^ (sakura me eh dado cuenta que, es poco el tiempo que llevas conociendo a gaara pero veo que te estas enamorando de el…)

Y asi pasaron 3 meses, gaara fue a su aldea junto a sus hermanos, sakura se fue con naruto, neji, shikamaru, hinata, ino y los demás a buscar a akatsuky

En suna

Matsuri: no puedes ir (no dejare que vallas tras esa mujer)

Temari: (no puedo creer que este de acuerdo con esa mocosa), gaara es muy peligroso

Kankuro: tienes que pensar mejor la cosas, gaara

Gaara: ya lo pensé bien kankuro, temari, y voy a ir

Temari: nisikiera sabes en que parte del país se encuentran

Gaara: es fácil, seguiré las coordenadas de la misión de konoha

Kankuro: gaara, es una decisión muy precipitada de tu parte

Gaara: no puedo esperar mas, esta maldita guerra no acaba (tengo un mal presentimiento y por eso tengo que estar junto a ella)—caminando hacia la entrada de sunna—

Matsuri:-jalando del brazo a gaara –gaara

Gaara: -se detiene ya que matsuri le jalo el brazo-¬_¬.. –la mira—

Matsuri: tan importante es esa mujer para ti

Gaara: soltándose del agarre—ella, ella es la razón por la cual yo quiero existir, quiero existir para ella, porque—comenzó hacer puño—porque la AMO

Matsuri:-abrió a mas no poder los ojos y las lagrimas salían de sus ojos—la amas?

Temari: gaara…

Matsuri: estas confundido gaara

Gaara: yo se mis sentimientos (se que ella es lo que me hace falta para vivir)—se marcha—

Muy lejos de ahí, se encontraban los demás luchando con akatasuky, ya que los habían encontrado

Naruto: sasuke!, dime porque haces todo esto

Sakura: nosotros siempre quisimos ayudarte—con lagrimas en los ojos—

Sasuke: ami no me interesa si me quisieron ayudar, yo solo quiero… mas poder

Pein: ustedes solo son un estorvo en mis planes

Sasori: por eso los mataremos

Ino: eso lo veremos…-y comenzaron a pelear—te enseñare mi ataque especial –

Kakuzu: ajaja, ese ataque lo conozco ala perfeccion y no te dejare hacerlo—golpea a ino y esta cae encima de sakura

Sakura y ino: ahii!...

Sasuke: ve que sakura esta herida—se acerca a kakuzu—no lastimes a sakura

Kakuzu: porque no, solo es un estovo

Sasuke: porque ella será la mujer que restablecerá mi clan

Kakuzu: uhmm!... como quieras

Sakura:-se levanta—yo nunca estare contigo sasuke, jamás

Sasuke: cállate, para lo único que tu me puedes servir es para restablecer mi clan y nada mas

Naruto: pues con eso te caes de cara sasuke, porque sakura esta enamorada de otra persona

Sasuke: que?...

Deidara: ya no pierdas mas tiempo pensando sasuke, si te vas a llevar a esa mujer, haslo de una vez

Sasuke: sakura no se puede olvidar de mi tan fácil (esto es una mentira)

Naruto: es la verdad sasuke, ella ahora esta enamorada de ….. gaara

Pein: gaara?...ese es uno de los demonios…

Sasuke: gaara?...noo…(no lo puedo creer, eso es mentira)

Sakura: -lo mira directo a los ojos—sasuke, no sabes lo mucho que eh llegado a estimarte, pero por todo el dañó que haces lo único que siento ahora por ti es desprecio..

Sasuke: (veremos sakura si sigues amando a ese monstruo después de esto)..—con la rapidez de sasuke aparece detrás de sakura—amateraxu no saringan (ilusión divina de recuerdos)—(con esto sakura borrare todo recuerdo que hayas tenido, solo tendrás recuerdos de dolor, que día a día atormentaran tu alma)

Sakura: ahhh!...(noo, gaara!, noo…)—comienza a llorar—no quiero..gaara.!...—cae al pizo

Naruto: sakura!..—corre hacia donde esta sakura—maldito te matare

Pein: shinra tensei (juicio divino)—hace que naruto caiga

Naruto: no, sakura.

Pein: de una buena vez coge a esa mujer y vámonos

Sasuke: no, ella sola se acercara a mi, cuando sepa que no puede mas con sus sentimientos

Kakuzu: valla sasuke, quieres hacerla sufrir verdad

Sasuke: eso le pasa por enamorarse del hombre equivocado

Sasori: que se me hace que tu estas enamorado de ella

Sasuke: deja de decir estupideces, ya eh dicho que solo la quiero para restablecer mi clan

Pein: como sea, tenemos que marcharnos por un tiempo para recuperar energías….escuchat esto ninjas insignificantes, la guerra no acavara aquí, nos volveremos a ver …-desaparece junto con los demás

Naruto: -intentando levantarse—malditos, todo esto de la guerra solo fue una trampa, lo único que querían era llevarse a sakura

Después de la batalla con akatsuky naruto llevo a sakura al hospital y los demás fueron a curar sus heridas

Sakura:-abre los ojos – auu!.. me duele la cabeza

Naruto: sakura, alfin despertaste

Sakura: naruto?..porque estoy aca(auu, no recuerdo nada solo que!...) naruto, donde esta sasuke—intenta pararse-

Naruto: que?, sasuke?...—la mira extrañado—(esto no me gusta nada)


	6. te hicieron olvidarme!

Sakura: naruto: sasuke se fue, sasuke se fue a buscar a orochimaru, tenemos que ir tras ell!..

Naruto: (porque sasuke, porque le haces esto a sakura), sakura escúchame porfavor—naruto empieza a contarle lo que paso desde que sasuke se fue, los años que pasaron

Sakura: no puedo creerlo, naruto lo que me dices es verdad?

Naruto: si , lamentablemente sasuke solo quiere lastimarte…

Sakura: porque, porque sasuke esta haciendo esto, porque si yo…-comienza a llorar—si yo te amo….

Naruto: sakura…(tengo que decirle lo de gaara)….mira sakura tu ya no debes a amar a sasuke, el no te merece, además….

Sakura: no digas eso naruto…nunca dejare de amarlo, y lo iré a buscar ahora mismo

Mientras

Gaara:-llegando a konoha—tengo que llegar rápidamente—que, ahí esta stunade…

Stunade: gaara?...que haces aquí

Gaara: digame donde están asignados el quipo de naruto…

Stunade: que?...mira gaara la guerra ya acabo, no debes preocuparte, o esque acaso ocurrió algo en tú aldea!..

Gaara: no, no, no, bueno, este (la guerra ya acabo?, que habrá pasado) dígame donde están los demás

Stunade: veras gaara, naruto esta en el hospital, con sakura..

Gaara: quee!...

Con naruto y sakura

Sakura: déjame naruto, tengo que ir por sasuke, aun hay alguna oportunidad de salvarlo

Naruto: espera sakura, hay algo que tienes que saber..—comienza a seguir a sakura fuera del hospital—(no puede ser..!), gaara!

Sakura: -se voltea—(sabaku no gaara), buenos días señor kazekague

Gaara:-estaba estático—(no puede ser, lo que dijo stunade es verdad), bu..buenos días sakura

Sakura: suéltame naruto, con su permiso señor kazekague

Naruto: gaara, ayúdame a detenerla, sakura quiere ir a buscar a sasuke

Gaara:-sintio que le hervia la sangre—(a buscar a sasuke), si—coge a sakura de las muñecas –sakura espera

Sakura: déjeme kazekague, no quiero lastimarlo

Gaara: deja de comportarte así, nose porque muestras tanto interés en alguien te solo quiere lastimarte

Sakura:(que?...que se ah creido )…eso es algo que a usted no le importa..y si lo busco es porque yo, porque yo LO AMO

Gaara: (porque yo lo amo, porque yo lo amo)—esas palabras hacían eco en la mente de gaara y este al saber los sentimientos de sakura la suelta—(porque…)—la mira directo a los ojos y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir-

Naruto: gaara…(lo siento mucho amigo)

Stunade: -acercándose—que sucede aquí—

Naruto: vieja, ayúdame a detener a sakura, quiere irse

Stunade: sakura, hija vamos hablar de lo que te esta pasando—toma a sakura del brazo y esta solo obedece y se alejan poco a poco-

Naruto—se acerca a gaara—gaara?—pone una mano sobre su hombro—trata de entender esta situación , ella no es la sakura que conociste, ahora ella solo puede recordar lo que paso con sasuke, y…

Gaara: ya no sigas naruto…ya se todo lo que paso, stunade me lo dijo todo—haciendo puño—lo único que quiero ahora es ….(recuperar la felicidad junto a sakura)—

Naruto: dime gaara..que es lo que haras

Gaara: ire hablar con sakura

Naruto: espera gaara… sakura recién acaba de despertar y de saber la verdad…

Gaara: la verdad?

Naruto: todo lo que paso, bueno excepto de ti gaara, quería decirle pero no me dejo terminar de hablarle..

Gaara:-mirando hacia el cielo—(por ultima vez intentare ser feliz)—comenzó a irse.

Naruto: gaara!…..


	7. solo queria tu amor

Paso el resto del día, y gaara caminaba sin rumbo por la aldea de konoha pensando el porque le pasaba tantas cosas, y no se percato que estaba llegando ala casa de sakura

Gaara: (quisiera saber porque siempre cuando estoy apunto de alcanzar la felicidad pasan este tipo de cosas )- ahh!..—suspira—

Shukaku: no tienes porque ponerte así, tu destino siempre a sido la soledad

Gaara: ya cállate

Skukaku: se como te sientes, ya que estoy dentro de ti, se tus sentimientos y sabes todo esto no es culpa de sasuke

Gaara: que? ¬_¬

Shukaku: el solo lo hizo porque siente lo mismo que tu, pero aquí la única culpable de todo es esa mocosa

Gaara: (sakura), porque me dices todo esto

Shukaku: ella los tentó alos dos con su belleza, ahora es hora de que pague

Gaara: sakura nunca me hizo dañó

Shukaku: se nota que aun no te das cuenta, ella se dejo borrar la mente para olvidarse de ti

Gaara: no… eso no es cierto

Shukaku: si ella te amara de verdad sentiría lo mismo aunque su mente este borrada

Gaara: eso no es verdad…uchiha borro todos sus recuerdos

Shukaku: recuerdos …jajajajajaja…no me hagas reír, el único recuerdo que ella tiene de ti, es cuando intentaste matarla por defender a su amado huchiha

Gaara: ( es verdad…sakura solo recuerda ese momento...En el que intente matarla)

Shukaku: lo vez…ella nunca estuvo a tu lado, en cambio yo siempre lo estaré sabaku no gaara

Gaara: (es verdad…a pesar de todo, mi demonio es el único que ah estado junto a mi)

Shukaku: por eso gaara….si quieres ser feliz tienes que darme tus movimientos, darme tu visión, darme tu cuerpo para poder moverme….y yo me encargare de acabar con todos los que te hicieron dañó…me encargare de uchiha, de sakura…

Gaara: sakura…

Shukaku: asi es…yo hare que ella te ame!...que ella llore solo por ti, que sufra por tu causa….

Gaara: que llore solo por mi….que me amee….

Shukaku: si quieres que ella solo sea tuya, dame un momento de movilidad física, para que te des cuenta que tu felicidad solo te la puedo dar yo….(autora: gaara no lo hagas T-T)

Gaara: shukaku….—cerro lo ojos—acepto—en cuando dijo esas palabras gaara callo en un trance momentáneo, mientras que shukaku en el cuerpo de gaara se dirigía hacia el cuarto de sakura

Gaara(shukaku):alfin….alfin soy libre…

Gaara: ….solo quiero…yo solo quiero que sakura me ame..

Gaara(shukaku):descuida querido cuerpo, ella te amare, por las buenas o por las malas….—ríe maquiavélicamente y comienza a entrar en la casa de sakura por su ventana

gaara: que?, nooo!, no permitiré que la lastimes…déjame salir!..

gaara(shukaku): cállate maldito mocoso, y disfruta de la acción

shukaku con el cuerpo de gaara entra al cuarto de sakura y nota que no esta en su cuarto revisa toda la casa y nota que la luz del baño esta prendida

sakura: ahhh—suspira—sasuke…no creo que puedas hacerme tanto dañó—aa ….quien esta ahí..?—se pone la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo—antes de que sakura abriera la puerta esta se habrio—ahhh!, gaara que hacer acá

gaara(shukaku): sakura….serás mía

gaara: nooo…déjala tranquila

sakura: que..—no pudo decir mas ya que gaara la tomo por el cuello y la tumbo al piso—ahh!...—lo mira—gaara porque haces esto

gaara:dejala….

Gaara(shukaku): cállate maldito mocoso y disfruta

Sakura:-se paro rápidamente y corrió hacia su cuarto—aléjate de mi—intento salir por la ventana pero toda la casa estaba sellada por la arena, ni el ruido o su voz podrían salir de aquel lugar—noo!, maldición—se voltea—porque gaara, porque haces esto?

Gaara (shukaku): sakura…-se acerca hacia sakura—serás solo mía—

Gaara: noo, maldito…no te lo permitiré…

Gaara(shukaku): cállate maldito mocoso, tu querías esto, tu la querías a ella…tu elegiste esto

Sakura: ( gaara esta siendo manipulado), gaara porfavor no lo hagas!

Gaara (shukaku): gaara ya no esta aquí, el solo disfrutara de ti!—se acerca a sakura , la sujeta del cabello y la tira hacia la cama—y tu, por tentarlo tanto..ahora pagaras las consecuencias—le quita la toalla que cubria su cuerpo

Sakura:-intentaba como sea de cubrirse—por favor, no lo haga

Gaara: no lo hagas shukaku, te arrepentirás si lo haces…

Gaara(shukaku): -sujeta las muñecas de sakura y separa con su fuerza las manos de ella para que dejara de cubrir su pecho—no cabe duda que tienes un cuerpo espectacular—comienza a besar toda su abdomen—

Gaara:( no puedo detenerlo..)…nooo….

Sakura:- estaba demasiada cansada y no tenia muchas fuerzas para defenderse—(porque, porque me pasa todo esto, porque gaara, porque el)—

Gaara(shukaku): -suelta sus manos de ella y le tira una cachetada para que dejara de moverse—solo seras mia..—con sus manos, comenzó a separar las piernas de sakura y se coloco en posición para hacerla suya—ahh!...que bien se siente, se ve que sere el primero en tu cama, y eso me gusta mas—comenzó a intentar entrar pero sentía muy apretado la intimidad de sakura y esto solo hacia que lo excitara mas, hasta que la embistió con tal brutalidad que la hizo sangrar un poco—

Gaara: (no puedo pararlo),pero porque siento esta sensación

Gaara(shukaku): recuerda que estoy en tu cuerpo, y tu sentirás el enorme placer de tenerla

Sakura: noo!—comienza a llorar a gritos—déjame ir, porfavorr…

Gaara(shukaku): cállate maldita mocosa, este es tu castigo por tentar tanto a un hombre

Shukaku en el cuerpo de gaara comenzó a hacer suya a sakura y la violo hasta cansarse, sakura se desmayo por el cansancio y el dolor que sentía cada vez que gaara la embestía con fuerza..


	8. me marcho, para casarme

Ala mañana siguiente

Gaara:-abriendo porfin los ojos – que paso?—se levanto y sentía que alguien estaba debajo de el –no puede ser…sakura!..(todo esto no fue una pesadilla, todo esto paso…noo…no puede ser….), sakura perdóname –se vistió rápidamente y salió de la casa de sakura—

Sakura: comenzó abrir los ojos y al hacerlo sintió mucho dolor en su cuerpo y cuando se levanto noto que había sangrado y recordó todo lo que paso y se hecho a llorar—porque!, porque me tubo que pasar esto—se baño y se curo, luego de un momento de pensarlo se vistió y salio de su casa—no puedo decirle a nadie sobre esto, habrá una guerra si pusieran, pero, no puedo quedarme así…

Sakura había caminado tanto sin rumbo que llego hasta la salida de konoha, decidió adentrarse al bosque y comenzó a llorar.

Sakura: sasuke…(no podre mirarte alos ojos cuando te encuentre, y también te enteraras que ya no soy virgen)—nuevamente hecho a llorar—

Con gaara

Gaara: porque maldito demonio, porque la hiciste tanto daño

Shukaku: sakura ahora es tuya, y nunca mas tendrá a otro hombre

Gaara: de que estas hablando

Shukaku: cualquiera que quiera acercarse a sakura morirá por la arena que la protegerá y no dejara que nadie mas que tu la toque

Gaara: yo solo quería amor, quería que ella me amara, pero ahora ella solo me odia…por eso, es mejor que me valla de aquí…-comenzó a salir de la aldea y ve a los lejos a sakura llorando al pie de una árbol—es sakura… y esta llorando…por mi culpa

Shukaku: ahí esta tu mujer, ahora tienes que ir , ella ahora es tuya

Gaara: cállate—trago saliva y camino hacia donde estaba sakura—

Sakura: -al percatarse que gaara se acercaba hacia ella, se levando y se puso en posición de ataque—alejate de mi…si te acercas mas no respondo

Gaara:- se acercaba cada vez mas, hasta que sakura se le acerco dispuesta a atacarlo, este como era mas velos que ella le sujeto la mano y con la otra la tomo por la cintura, la apego a su cuerpo y la beso—(sakura perdóname )

Sakura: O_O..—estaba en shock"—( me beso!, es mi primer beso, pero nunca pensé que seria con…)—gaara…-le mordió el labio e hizo que dejara de besarlo pero no podía separarse de el ya que la tenia agarrada muy fuerte—sueltame porfavor..

Gaara: sakura…perdóname…(no puedo vivir con tu desprecio sakura)…sakura, por eso que paso, creeme que no era yo, por eso…se que puedo lastimarte, por eso …-la suelta y se va alejando poco a poco—debe irme..

Sakura: -aun seguía en shock, y vio como gaara se alejaba poco a poco..—gaara..—se puso a llorar—(que me pasa, porque lloro, debería odiarlo por lo que me hizo, pero no entiendo porque no puedo )…-subio la mirada y noto que gaara ya no estaba—(gaara…no entiendo porque no puedo odiarte, pero…no quiero mas verte, por el daño que me hiciste, de ahora en adelante tratare de odiarte…. )

Después de estas palabras y de la marchada de gaara pasaron 2 meses y akatsuky ataco la aldea de suna, llegando a vencer a gaara y extrayéndole al shukaku, sakura, naruto y los demás fueron a ayudarlo, la abuela chio falleció salvándole la vida a gaara, sakura y gaara, trataron lo mas posible en no llegarse a chocar por ningún motivo, luego de esto gaara regreso a su aldea y así pasaron otros 6 meses(uff, aquí pasa muy rápido el tiempo)y en konoha casi todo siguió igual, sakura dedico su tiempo en entrenar mas y tratar de olvidar lo que "gaara" le hizo , gaara por su parte, trato de olvidar a sakura pero sin ningún éxito ya que ella seguía en sus pensamientos, matsuri aprovechando que gaara intentaba olvidar a sakura, hacia lo que podía para gustarle siquiera un poco a gaara, este la trataba mejor, pero igualmente no sentía nada por ella

Temari: gaara….

Gaara: dime temari

Temari: los miembros del consejo están haciendo una reunión y me pidieron que te llame y que vallas rápidamente hacia el consejo..

Gaara: esta bien temari, gracias—se levanta de su escritorio-

Temari: (desde que gaara regreso de konoha, se volvió mas amable)

Matsuri: y dígame, gaara de que querrá hablar el consejo

Gaara: pues la verdad no lo se matsuri

Matsuri: y bueno…puedo acompañarlo

Gaara:- ¬_¬

Matsuri: bueno como yo ahora me voy a encargar de los papeles y encargos de suna, tengo que saber todo lo que el consejo quiera hacer a cuerdo a suna.

Gaara: esta bien matsuri, puedes ir si deseas.

Matsuri: (siii.o)

Anciano:-viendo que gaara llega—tome asiendo señor—ve a matsuri—usted también señorita

Matsuri: gracias..^.^

Gaara: y díganme, de que se trata esta reunión

Anciano: vera señor, cuando su padre accedió al cargo de kazekague, su dedicación por la aldea era intachable, porque seguía al pie de la letra las demandas y necesidades de suna…

Gaara: al grano, que trata de decirme

Anciano: a que su padre, tubo que contraer matrimonio para tener herederos y un futuro kague, que en este caso le toco a usted, y ahora señor kazekague, le toca a usted seguir la tradición de suna

Matsuri: ahh!...(contraer matrimonio, eso quiere decir que gaara deberá escoger a una esposa….)-(autora: no mongolasa escogerá a un esposo ¬.¬ )

Gaara: contraer matrimonio?...(eso quiere decir que escogerán a mi esposa)…con quien..?

Anciano: al principio pensamos que tendría que ser alguien de suna…

Matsuri:-con brillo en los ojos—

Gaara:(esto no me puede estar pasando…¬_¬)

Anciano: pero al final decidimos que podrías elegir entre suna o otras aldeas aliadas..

Matsuri:…(esto no puede ser….)

Anciano: mira gaara, ahí tienes a tu alumna matsuri, es bonita, puedes elegirla a ella….

Matsuri:-mira a gaara—

Gaara—mira a matsuri—( a matsuri?...pero….)

Anciano: pero también puedes elegir a las subordinas de los demás kagues, ahí también tienes a akane, es la hija de riukague, o también a …

Gaara:-levanta la mirada—

Matsuri:-sigue mirando a gaara—(no gaara, tienes que elegirme a amii!...)

Anciano: sakura haruno, que es la subordinada de stunade, y también la mejor ninja medico de su aldea

Otro anciano: creo que sakura nos puede ayudar mucho, serviría muy bien en la aldea

Anciano: es verdad…bien dime gaara que decides..

Matsuri: gaara no puede decidir por nadie, a el le conviene que este con alguien de suna, de su país, su tierra—da la vuelta—no es así gaara—nota que gaara esta algo asombrado—gaara..?(no me digas que estas pensando en elegir a )

Gaara—no lo podía creer—(sakura….que yo podría estar con sakura)…sakura…

Anciano: bien…creo que ya elegiste…

Gaara: -sale de su transe—que?

Matsuri: noo!...

Anciano: silencio niña…que tu solo eres un ninja mas en esta aldea…

Matsuri: grr..(gaara no puede elegir a esa mujer….)

Gaara: yoo….(no puedo elegir a sakura, le eh hecho mucho dañó, pero también puedo hacerla feliz, que deje de sufrir mas)…tengo que hablar con sakura

Anciano: jojojo…excelente, partiremos dentro de una hora para konoha—el consejo se retira y dejan a gaara y a matsuri solos

Matsuri: como pudiste elegirla a ella…gaara…..gaara me estas escuchando?...

Gaara: ya te escuche matsuri….y no la eh elegido, solo ire hablar con ella

Matsuri: noo, no debes ir gaara..(gaara te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que una vez que hables con ella, no te iras de konoha sin ella)

Gaara: no te metas matsuri..—comienza a caminar hacia la puerta—

Matsuri: gaara…!

Gaara:-se detiene- ¬_¬

Matsuri: gaara, desde hace mucho tiempo, yo siento algo muy especial por ti, gaara, yo eh sido la única que se dio cuenta de todo tu dolor, de tu sufrimiento…gaaraa…..yo…

Gaara: matsuri…si sabes todo lo que eh sufrido, entonces sabes perfectamente lo que quiero para ser feliz..—sigue caminando—

Matsuri:-lo detiene del brazo—noooo!

Gaara: ¬.¬

Matsuri: gaara..yo soy la única que te puede hacer feliz…porque yo soy la única que te…que te ama gaara…

Gaara:( que me ama?...)…matsuri…., perdóname…

Matsuri: -levanta la mirada—

Gaara: pero no puedo corresponderte, porque estoy enamorado de otra persona…-camina hacia la salida y cierra la puerta..—

Matsuri:-se hecha a llorar—gaara… porque…..

Gaara y algunos miembros del consejo partieron luego de esa hora….eh iban rumbo a konoha, así pasaron 2 días, hasta que llegaron hacia la aldea de la hoja

Stunade: así que, quiere casarse con sakura eh!...¬_¬…pero porque esa decisión tan precipitada…si usted decidió marcharse de aquí?...


	9. vine aqui por ti

Sixsuky:pues veras, decidi esto porque me di cuenta que no debemos estar separados, nuestros países son muy poderosos, que mejor que un arreglo por una boda…

Stunade:…pues si, tienes mucha razón, pero porque con mi subordinada y no con otra kunohichi…

Sixsuky: a pues porque…-toc, toc, tocaron la puerta—

Stunade: ESTOY EN UNA REUNION MUY IMPORTANTE, QUIEN SEA DEBE ESPERAR…

Shisune: este…princesa stunade, es el kazekague y con el consejo, dice que es urgente que hable con usted…

Stunade: gaara?...esta bien puedes hacerlos pasar

Sixsuky: (maldición…parece que habrá fiesta..)

Gaara:-entrando, nota la presencia de sixsuky—O_O….buenos días stunade

Stunade: buenos días kazekague, señores, ^_^….y díganme de que es la urgencia de su visita tan repentina..

Gaara: prefiero que hablemos en privado stunade…

Stunade..—voltea a ver a sixsuky y adivinando el porque no quiere hablar delante de el—no te preocupes, puedes hablar sin ningún problema..^_^(además ahora pensaba despachar a sixsuky)

Gaara: bueno prefier….

Anciano:-no le dejo terminar a gaara—pues vera stunade el motivo de nuestra visita, es para aliar, nuestros dos países, pero en son de un matrimonio ..

Shisune: O_o…aaa!

Stunade: O_o…( hay …estos me quieren dejar sin mujeres en mi aldea)

Sixsuky: O_o (parece que no sere el único que ah venido por sakura)

Gaara: U_o (espero que no me tomen a mal )

Stunade: así que….un matrimonio, y a quien sacrificaran…¬_¬

Anciano: pues…nuestra victima,…digo…la persona que aliaremos en este pacto es nuestro kazekague…

Stunade: (es increíble..).. a gaara?... y se puede saber a que kunohichi han escogido para ser la afortunada esposa del kazekague..

Anciano: pues..es la señorita sakura…

Stunade: sakura…?...—voltea de ver a sixsuky-…pues el señor sixsuky ah venido exactamente por lo mismo (pues veo que mi subordinada los ah embrujado)

Sixsuky: ¬_¬-mira a gaara-

Gaara: ¬.¬…-mira a sixsuky—

Anciano: ese es el pacto que nuestra aldea ofrece….

Sixsuky:… stunade….estoy esperando su permiso para empezar a cortejar a la señorita sakura…

Stunade:…es una decisión muy difícil….(sakura tendrá que aceptar a cualquiera de los dos porque es una obligación como ninja de la aldea…)

Sixsuky: soy un hombre de promesas stunade, después de la guerra con akatsuky ..las defensas de konoha disminuyeron…

Stunade: que quiere decir con eso…¬.¬..

Sixsuky: a que , es mejor tener mas aliados que enemigos no cree stunade, además nosotros podremos defender a konoha en un ataque desprevenido… ya que somos el primer país de la frontera…

Gaara: (esta tratando de chantajear a stunade…)

Anciano:..stunade…recuerde, que nosotros tenemos la mejor defensa

Stunade:…(sht…que podría hacer, si no acepto a sixsuky, es mas probable que nos declare la guerra, y en cuestión de gaara, pues el también es muy impulsivo…)

Gaara:¬.¬…(no puedo permitir que stunade acepte a sixsuky)…stunade

Stunade:-sacándola de sus pensamientos—ahh!?.

Gaara: me permite hablar con sakura…

Stunade:a..si claro…shisune!...

Shisune: dígame stunade-sama…

Stunade: trae a sakura…

Luego de un momento

Sakura:-entrando al despacho—me llamo stunade-sama—ve a gaara y a kague de la niebla—(acaso hice algo malo..)..

Stunade: sakura…sabes que siendo miembro y ninja ejemplar de la aldea, tu deber es acatar las ordenes que esta misma necesite …

Sakura: si…-baja la mirada—

Stunade: sakura… estas dos personalidades están aquí por ti…

Sakura:..—levanta la mirada—O_Opor mi?

Stunade: así es…

Sixsuky: sakura, eh venido aquí a pedir tu mano en matrimonio…

Anciano: señorita haruno sakura, el kazekague de la suna estaría muy complacido si aceptas casarte con el …

Sakura:…que?...(el señor sixsuky…me da mucho miedo no se porque, y gaara…en verdad quiere casarse conmigo después de lo que me hizo?)..así?...pero no veo que gaara no haya dicho nada

Gaara: sakura….podríamos hablar en privado…


	10. ya no quiero lastimarte

Sixsuky: sakura…. Si aceptas mi propuesta, prometo bienestar y felicidad para tu aldea y desde luego también para ti, no solo bienestar y alegrías, sino también riquezas

Gaara: sakura—se acerca a ella—

Sakura:..aa!?..

Gaara: -toma la mano de sakura y le susurra al oído—perdoname por todo, perdóname por hacerte tanto dañó cuando yo solo debía protegerte…pordoname por enamorarme de ti..perdoname por seguir amándote y perdóname por no dejar de hacerlo—le suelta la mano y le habla – yo no prometo bienestar para tu aldea, prometo tranquilidad para tu hogar, yo no te prometo felicidad para esta aldea, prometo alegrías para el lugar donde creciste

Sixsuky: (maldito!..)

Stunade y shisune: (que romántico)

Gaara: y para ti sakura, porque prometer riquezas si no hay amor, yo prometo enamorarte día a día, así como yo me enamore de ti…y la riqueza que tu obtengas de mi, será la dicha de estar enamorada de alguien que también te ama, y desde luego si me aceptas…. Juro que hare lo posible para nunca verte triste y siempre verte feliz…

Sakura:… gaara….yo..!...(todo esto es verdad….porque…porque siento una alegría en mi pecho, si el me ah lastimado tanto…)

Sixsuky: ya me canse de todo esto…. Stunade…esa decisión es tuya, ella solo tiene que obedecer…

Stunade:…jajajaa…. Pero no lo vez sixsuky…parece que la decisión salió sola sin que yo dijera algo…

Sixsuky: gr…-camino hacia la puerta y se marcho—

Stunade: porque no acompañas a sakura a su casa y conversan mejor…

Anciano: me parece una idea genial

Sakura: ( a mi cuarto….y si trata de lastimarme como esa vez…)…que?…no…

Gaara: tranquila sakura…vamos hablar al parque te parece

Sakura: hai…

Sakura y gaara caminaban hasta que sakura se tropeso y sin querer jalo a gaara y este cayo encima de ella

Sakura: gaara—lo miro directamente a los ojos…-

gaara:(que hermosa es)— la mira por un momento, e inconscientemente acaricia su fino rostro -

Sakura: (es muy lindo, pero que, en que cosas estoy pensando…)—se separa de gaara e intenta ponerse de pie- lo siento, disculpa es que yo soy un poco torpe

Gaara: no… yo lo siento, fue culpa mía, no debí….acercarme a ti…-baja la mirada..

Sakura: a que te refieres –lo mira directamente-

Gaara: yo se que me temes por lo que paso

Sakura: gaara, no es eso, yo se que lo que paso no fue tu culpa…me di cuenta, que estabas siendo manipulado…yo…

Gaara: descuida , ya estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me tema…

Sakura:.. gaara…-se acerca a gaara y lo abraza—yo no te tengo miedo

Gaara: -asombrado—(que , pero porque me abraza, porque siento esto, porque, porque)—se separa de sakura y une sus labios con los de ella—(pero que estoy haciendo, sakura podría temerme mas por esto)

Sakura: O_O-(…que!...pero que hace, tengo que soltarme, pero no puedo, el ah sufrido demasiado al nunca sentir el amor de una persona, gaara)—le corresponde el beso un tanto insegura de lo que quería

Gaara: (me ah correspondido, eso quiere decir que siente algo por mi, no…como puedo pensar en esto ahora…)—sakura—

Sakura: gaara—sakura se deja llevar por gaara quien comienza a tocarle su fina cintura subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su pecho—

Gaara: (pero que hago, pensara que solo quiero esto)—intenta soltarla pero sakura lo detiene y coloca sus manos en su pecho haciendo que este continúe con lo que hacia (ahh!, esto se siente tan bien, acaso es esto lo que me falta para estar bien)

Sakura: (porque hago esto, tengo que soltarme, pero no puedo, mi cuerpo no reacciona, nose que me pasa)—impulsivamente sakura toma a gaara del cabello y se profundiza el beso– gaara….nunca eh sentido el amor…

Gaara: (sakura, eres lo que me faltaba para ser feliz) sakura…-la mira los ojos -me eh enamorado de ti!..

Sakura: gaara—con una de sus manos mete la mano de gaara entro de su remera para que este pueda sentirla—quiero que me toques,(quiero aprender a amarte…gaara)—al escuchar esto gaara se separa de sakura, pues sabia que estaba mal lo que estaban haciendo ya que sabia perfectamente que sakura no lo amaba, bueno no del todo.

Gaara:…sakura yo..no puedo seguir sakura…(sakura no puedo seguir si se que lo haces inconscientemente)

Sakura: -lo mira-gaara escúchame, lo siento, no debi…

Gaara: no sakura no es tu cul.

Sakura: escúchame!...

Gaara: ….

Sakura: gaara , yo quiero…(quiero amarte gaara, no se que me pasa….acaso…acaso me estoy enamorando de ti)….

Stunade: -acercandose a los dos..—a porfin los encuentro…

Sakura y gaara: 6.6

Stunade: bien sakura, que decidiste…

Sakura: yo…


	11. mentiraS

Gaara: sakura decidió quedarse aquí…cierto sakura

Sakura: que?..—lo mira sombrada—(porque dices eso gaara)

Stunade:…bueno, (que tontos) iré a avisarle al sonsejo…-se marcha—

Sakura: porque dijiste eso gaara

Gaara: que no era eso lo que ibas a decir

Sakura: pues yo…

Gaara: no tiene caso seguir con esto sakura…(pero no importa, me siento mas tranquilo al saber que no me odias..)—se va marchando—

Sakura: gaara….—gaara estaba cada vez mas lejos—gaaraa!

En la torre de la hokague

Sakura:-entra corriendo—señora stunade….donde esta gaara…

Stunade…señorita para ti ..sakura, y gaara ya se marcho con el consejo…

Sakura: que?...señora digo señorita, pido permiso para marcharme hacia suna

Stunade:… lo tienes, pero el día de mañana…

Sakura: que!...tengo que ir ahora mismo!..

Stunade:..no puedes sakura , esta atardeciendo, y tienes que ir acompañada…y apropósito, si vas a suna porque no llevas algo bonito

Sakura: que?...O_O

Stunade: si..una prenda modesta y bonita, ya que como tu no aceptaste, el consejo ya suponía tu respuesta, y pues adelantaron las invitaciones, para buscar una chica para ser la novia del kazekague, bueno, tu iras para que siquiera conoscas a alguien mas ya que no quisiste al kazekague…

Sakura:..que!...(gaara…..)

Con gaara

Gaara: que!...(osea que ya escogieron a mi supuesta esposa…) como pueden hacer algo asi…

Anciano: pues veras gaara, nosotros ya sabíamos la decisión de sakura , por eso nos adelantamos hacer la invitaciones, una vez llegada a suna tendrás que alistarte ya que en la noche conocerás a tu futura esposa…

Gaara: no puede ser…..

Pasaron 2 días y sakura ya estaba a punto de llegar a suna junto con naruto y hinata , gaara y el concejo llegaron en la mañana y tal como lo dijo el viejo(digo el anciano) los preparativos para la noche ya estaban arreglados…gaara solo pudo esperar hasta la noche…

naruto: ya llegamos a suna, pero porque todo esta silencio

sakura: ya te dije naruto , hoy es el día en que gaara escogerá a su esposa…

hinata: ai miren..ahí esta temari…

temari: nota la presencia de los ninjas—ola naruto, hinata, sakura ^^…, pero porque han venido así…

naruto: no tenemos tiempo sakura ah venido para que pueda hablar con gaara

temari: asi?...pues entoncs vengan vamos a que se pongan algo modesto y lindo!...porque asi no podrán entrar

en la torre

matsuri: vamos gaara, vamos a bailar…

gaara: matsuri, ya te dije que no me gusta bailar…

matsuri: pero es muy lindo y romántico…si….vamoss!

gaara: este…no puedo matsuri lo siento…

anciano:-se acerca a matsuri y a gaara—me alegro mucho que se lleven tan bien, parace que matsuri será una buena esposa….no te parece gaara

Matsuri: esposa ·.· kyaaa!:…..(sere la esposa de gaara)

Gaara: si tu lo dices…(en este momento ya no me importa nada…)

Después de unos minutos llegaron sakura junto con temari hinata y naruto (naruto estaba vestido con un terno igual que gaara, temari y hinata se vistieron con un vestido azul escotado solo que el de hinata era mas largo que el temari , y sakura estaba vestida con un vestido corto color negro zapatos negros, tenia suelto su larga cabellera y se había maquillado, la verdad parecía una diosa.)todos los hombres quedaron hipnotizados con tanta belleza, todos menos gaara, ya que matsuri se dio cuenta de la llegada de sakura y antes de que gaara la viera lo llevo hacia el balcón de la torre..

Matsuri: (maldición, esa mujer esta aquí…..)….quedémonos aquí gaara…

Gaara: no entiendo porque me trajiste hasta acá matsuri, pero no importa , no soporto escuchar a ese anciano (no lo mato porque le falta muy poco para morir)….

Matsuri: sii!..^_^-nota que sakura se separa de los demás y se dirige directo al baño—este ..gaara..voy a servirme algo de ponche, me esperas aquí si?..

Gaara: nnn…..

Matsuri: deseas que te traiga algo…

Gaara: nnn…-…

Masuri: ^-^( ahora me va a escuchar esa…)—camina directo hacia el baño—

En el baño

Sakura: -mojándose el cabello—ahí!—suspira—me pregunto como estará gaara

Matsuri: esta mejor que nunca..

Sakura: -da media vuelta al escuchar que alguien le habla—aa?

Matsuri: no entiendo porque has venido hasta aquí…

Sakura: perdón?... me hablas a mi?...

Matsuri: hay otra mujer mas aquí…

Sakura:( pero que se ah creído?) a perdón…es que como tienes cara de tonta pensé que hablaba sola…

Matsuri: grr…. No me importa lo que digas de mi….quiero que te largues de aquí y te alejes de gaara

Sakura: quien te crees para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer

Matsuri: soy la futura esposa de gaara….

Sakura: -abriendo los ojos—que?

Matsuri: así es…gaara me pidió que me casara con el, dijo que me amaba y yo también lo amo, por eso es que nos vamos a casar

Sakura: (que?…gaara no puede hacer eso…eso quiere decir que todo lo que me dijo fue.. una mentira…)….eso es mentira….

Matsuri:… mentira es el amor que tal vez te dijo a ti…. Pero conmigo no es así….

Sakura: que gaara mismo me lo diga…..

Matsuri: hay…es que eres tan tonta, no lo vez…. El te esta evitando….por eso se fue de tu aldea y regreso aquí….

Sakura: todo lo que tu me dices es una mentira….

Matsuri: no lo es…toda esta fiesta es para que todos los países sepan que yo seré la esposa de gaara

Sakura: pero stunade me dijo que…

Matsuri: gaara le pidió a stunade que no te dijera la verdad para no herirte….

Sakura: ( ahora entiendo todo…. Gaara…)—hace puño—(todo lo que me dijiste solo fueron puras mentiras)

Matsuri: (ja…)—abre la puerta del baño , sale y vuelve donde estaba gaara—perdón por la demora…

Gaara: ¬_¬….


	12. yo no te amo!, entiendelo

Matsuri: de que hablábamos….—nota que gaara comienza a entrar—espera donde vas…..

Gaara: voy a entrar….

Matsuri: no…espera….

Gaara: que….-nota la presencia de naruto y hinata – (naruto, que hace el aquí…, esta con hinata, eso quiere decir que …también vino…), sakura..

Naruto: nota la presencia de gaara y matsuri—ola gaara!...^_^

Gaara: -se les acerca-ola naruto, hinata….—buscaba con la mirada a sakura-

Naruto: sakura esta en el baño, ahora regresa….

Gaara: sakura también vino?...(porque…)

Matsuri: gaara….vámonos…..

Gaara: -nota que se abre la puerta del baño y sale una sakura totalmente triste….—sa…sakura…

Sakura:-nota la presencia de gaara y …matsuri—(ahí esta gaara junto con matsuri, eso quiere decir que no mentía cuando me dijo que ella se iba a casar con el )

Gaara:-decidió acercarse a sakura— sakura, yo…

Sakura:. mira—no tienes que decirme nada gaara ^_^….—baja la mirada y las lagrimas resbalaban por su bello rostro—

Gaara:-levanta con una mano el rostro de sakura—sakura, porque lloras….

Sakura: nada..—se seca las lagrimas—no es nada…-y vuelve a llorar

Gaara: si no es nada…entonces porque vuelves a llorar….

Sakura: -ve a matsuri..—gaara…-en eso comienza a sonar una música muy romántica—

Gaara: -extendiéndole la mano—bailarías conmigo…

Matsuri: O.O….—miraba asombrada el acto del muchacho—gaara….

Sakura: gaara yo…-antes de que dijera mas, gaara ya la había jalado al centro de la pista—(esto..parace un sueño…)—pone un lado de su cara hacia su pecho y cierra los ojos—

Gaara: -observando el acto que hizo sakura—(sakura….viniste aquí por mi?...) sakura….

Sakura:-levanta el rostro y lo mira directamente—(gaara…)

Gaara:… tu… viniste hasta aquí …por mi?...

Sakura:-queria mentirle, pero ya no podía mas con los sentimientos—gaara…-comenzó a llorar..—s..siii..

Gaara: -el corazón de gaara se lleno de mucha alegría pues sentía por primera vez que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, levanto mas el rostro de sakura y unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso—(sakura….te amo)

Sakura:-le correspondio el beso—(gaara, ahora se que me enamoraste…..sin necesidad de que pase el día a día…)

Matsuri: nooo!...aléjate de mi prometido!...—fue y los separó—

Gaara: matsuri..que es lo que te pasa…

Temari: aléjate de ahí matsuri, tu ya no pintas aquí….

Matsuri: no me iré…..gaara….yo soy tu prometida….me debes respetó..!...

Gaara: lo siento matsuri pero solo estaba comprometido contigo porqué el consejo lo quiso así, pero tu sabes mejor que nadie que yo amo a sakura….

Sakura: que?...te ibas a casar en contra de tu voluntad…..ósea que lo que me dijiste fue una mentira…..respóndeme….respóndeme matsuri..

Gaara:-mira a matsuri—que le dijiste a sakura...

Matsuri: gaara, yo te amo!, nunca pòdras ser feliz… a menos que estés conmigo, yo soy la única que te entiende…yo soy la un…

Gaara: tu no eres nadie, no se que le abras dicho a sakura, pero no salió como quisiste…. Además yo nunca podría estar con alguien que lo único que hace es hacerle daño a las demás personas

Matsuri: pero gaara, si lo hice es porque yo en verdad te amo!...

Gaara: pero yo no te amo matsuri, yo amo a sakura….

Sakura: matsuri….no debiste mentirme así….—haciendo puño—

Matsuri: no me importa lo que tu sientas…..si lo hice fue por amor…

Sakura: amor?... tu no sabes lo que es el amor…

Matsuri:…a y tu si?... lo único que has hecho es hacerle sufrir a gaara…

Gaara: ya basta matsuri!...sakura no me ah hecho ningún dañó…y así lo hubiera hecho yo la amo y eso no me importaría….

Matsuri: pero gaara!

Gaara: matsuri…te ordeno que te marches de aquí… a y por cierto lo que diga el consejo me tiene sin cuidado….

Matsuri…-los mira enojada y sale corriendo..—(sakura….ya veras me las va a pagar..!)

Sakura: no debiste ser tan duro con ella…

Gaara: lo lamento sakura…pero si le hablo bien a ella, puede pensar otras cosas de mi….

Sakura:…pero..—gaara le levanta el rostro—

Gaara: te amo sakura—le da un corto beso—

Sakura: gaara…yo también te amo

FIN.

jeje, mentira..:P


	13. amame toda la noche

Paso el resto de la noche y gaara decidio llevar a sakura a una posada, buscaron y buscaron, pero no encontraron ninguna...entonces gaara decidio llevar a sakura a su casa, para que esta descansara. una vez que entraron a su casa gaara la llevo hasta su cuarto.

Gaara: puedes dormir aquí sakura—

Sakura: -se sienta al borde la cama—esta bien, gracias…

Gaara: bien…que descanses..

Sakura: gaara…

Gaara: 6_6…dime

sakura:-comienza a ver directamente a los a gaara-yo...

gaara:-se acerco un poco a ella-...que pasa sakura?

Sakura: ven, siéntate aquí a mi lado

Gaara:-trago saliva—e..esta bien..—se sentó al lado de sakura.

Sakura:( quiero saber si… tu gaara…. Eres lo que siempre necesite…)—lo mira a los ojos

Gaara—se pone un poco nervioso…- sakura…

Sakura:- se acerca al rostro de gaara y lo besa, este también corresponde el beso—gaara..—se separa un poco

Gaara: sakura….-comienza a sentir calor en todo su cuerpo-

sakura: (gaara yo quiero,...)...gaara quiero que me toques...

gaara:O_o..(no puedo creer que sakura me este pidiendo esto...)...-con algo de nervios-

Sakura: tócame…

Gaara: que?...—sakura tomo la mano de gaara y se la puso en uno de sus pechos—

Sakura: quiero…que me hagas tuya

Gaara: -la miro un rato y luego la deposito suavemente en la cama y la comenzó a besar – (sakura, prometo no hacerte daño)

Gaara, comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta llegar hasta el final del vestido, el cual comenzó a subir nuevamente sus manos tocando la delicada piel de sakura y de un momento a otro, le saco el vestido que esta traía puesta , acto seguido se quito la camisa y los pantalones, sakura arqueaba su espalda al sentir los labios de gaara recorrer todo su cuerpo, y esta acariciaba con sus manos el espectacular y bien formado cuerpo de gaara..(autora: hay me mueroo..T-T), este a su vez le saco las dos ultima prendas que le faltaban y junto con ella se quito el bóxer , a gaara le exitaba tener a sakura completamente desnuda… le excitaba mas besar cada uno de sus bien formados pechos, pronto gaara comenzó a separar las piernas de sakura con sus manos…

Sakura: gaara.. -lo mira-

Gaara: - le da un fugas beso- sakura…no voy a lastimarte ...(eres todo lo que siempre quize sakura..)

Poco a poco, gaara comenzó a entrar en sakura, al no sentir la barrera que le impedía entrar completamente sintió mucha cólera de si mismo por haber dejado que su demonio lo manipulara y lastimara ala mujer que amaba….

Gaara: perdóname sakura..

Sakura: -sabia perfectamente porque se disculpaba—no te preocupes gaara …. No fue tu culpa...

Gaara:-suspiro y comenzó a calmarse—

Poco a poco gaara comenzó a adueñarse nuevamente de su cuerpo, y la penetro completamente, sakura dio un grito de dolor y de placer, y eso hizo que gaara se excitara aun mas, pasaron los minutos y el cuarto se inundo de gemidos por parte de los dos…, cada vez mas gaara aumentaba la velocidad, sakura llego al clímax primero , gaara seguía, su placer era tan grande no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al orgasmo y que se vacío dentro de sakura…, este paro, y arrecosto su cabeza en el pecho de sakura, la abrazo fuertemente(pero sin lastimarla),esta asu vez acariciaba su cabellera rojiza

Gaara:- aun agitado—sakura, te amo!..(gracias por eso sakura)

Sakura: gaara—también agitada—también te amo…


	14. los eh perdido

Ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos (autora: y quien no después de hacer eso..xd..)luego de eso gaara y sakura estaban mas unidos que nunca, el consejo acepto muy feliz que gaara y sakura se comprometan , así pasaron 6 semanas en los cuales gaara y sakura no paraban de estar juntos todos los días (autora: sabes a lo que me refiero) sakura iba a konoha cada semana junto con gaara, hasta que…

Kankuro: gaara….

Gaara: dime kankuro…

Kankuro: tenemos que prevenirnos, ya que akatsuky esta nuevamente por los alrededores…

Gaara: (huchiha..)… tu crees que…

kankuro: si… al primer lugar donde fueron fue a konoha …seguramente fueron a buscar a sakura…

Gaara: ( no permitiré que se lleven a sakura)…

Naruto: olaaa chicos..!

Gaara: naruto?..que haces aquí..

Naruto: acabo de llevar…vine a visitar a sakura…, a propósito donde esta?..

Kankuro: esta con temari…

Con sakura

Sakura: enserio.!...

temari:…claro… por eso, esque no dejamos que gaara nunca cocine…

sakura: ajajaja…ya me extrañaba que cada vez que gaara se acercaba ala cocina tu y kankuro estaban fijándose de lo que hacia….

Temari: ajajajajaja

Sakura: jaja ^_^…..ahh….—sakura se comenzó a sentir un poco mal—

Temari: sakura!—se acerca a sakura—te encuentras bien…

Sakura: descuida..solo fue un mareo…

Temari: hay sakura…(lo mismo dijo mi madre antes de tener a gaara), lo mismo dijiste ayer, y anteayer y hace 3 días…sabes que creo que es ….

Sakura: O_O…que?

Temari: creo que estas embarazada…

Sakura: embarazada?...no creo temari… aunque debo admitir que últimamente me esta dando mas hambre que lo de costumbre ( y no solo eso, sino que también no me viene…)

Temari: ya vez!... yujuu!...voy a tener un sobrinito…^_^…espera un momento…O_O….

Sakura: aaa?

Temari: vas hacer madre antes de casarte …. Aja!... con que eso era lo que gaara y tu hacían todas las noches no!...

Sakura:- mas roja que un tomate—yo..este…

Temari: bueno era de esperarse…(gaara resulto ser mas pervertido que kankuro..)

Sakura: temari…

Temari: dime sakura…

Sakura:…creo que si..estoy embarazada…(pero no estoy segura si quiero tener un hijo ahora)

Temari: pues eso es genial sakura…además un hijo es una bendición…gaara va a saltar de alegría al enterarse..

Sakura: gaara?...(gaara…, tal vez le choque la noticia)

Temari: si gaara….el siempre hablaba que cuando tenga un hijo, que iba hacer esto y el otro…(hay gaara, espera a que lo sepas…)

Sakura: tu crees que le guste la idea…

Temari: ajajaja no lo creo…estoy segura…y no solo eso.. sino que te va a pedir mas hijos..!

Sakura: O_O!...mas!...

(imaginación de sakura )

se imagina con muchos niños pelirrojos y peli rosas y que ella estaba embarazada de otro niño mas aparte tenia un niño pelirrojo en sus brazos y otro jugando con sus hermano mayores, en eso se le acerca gaara y le dice…

gaara: bueno amor, me voy a trabajar..—le da un beso en los labios—

sakura: esta bien amor

gaara: cuida bien a nuestros hijos y a nuestro futuro niño también

sakura: si ^_^

niños: papi!

Gaara: ya tranquilos hijos míos, papi se va a trabajar, tienen que cuidar a su madre y a su futuro hermanito…

Niños: siiii!

Gaara: bueno chau amor…

(fin de la imaginación)

temari: sakura….ola!... SAKURA!...

sakura: ahhh!...(no, noo quieroooo!...)—moviendo su cabeza—

temari: sakura?, te pasa algo

sakura: a!...—mira a su alrededor…- no nada jejejee

temari: -_-¡!... que rara estas…

sakura:…jejeje…sii!...-.-

las dos muchachas no se daban cuenta que alguien los estaba espiando

matsuri: que!...embarazada..O_O…(no…eso es mentira..)

sasuke: cállate ya ….nos pueden oír..(maldición, no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando…)

matsuri: anda, llévatela de una vez….

Sasuke: no puedo…

Matsuri: porque no puedes…

Sasuke: pues porque yo la quiero a ella, no a ese niño, además gaara ya la toco…y yo no voy a llevarme las sobras…

Matsuri: eres un idiota…

Sasuke: oie mocosa.. mira…sakura es la mujer que yo quiero, pero ahora que se que esta embarazada….

Matsuri: entonces ..que puedes hacer…

Sasuke: bueno…esperar a que nazca , y luego yo me la llevo a ella..

Matsuri: hay!...pero para eso falta mucho… y la boda es dentro de 5 meses!:.. no hay tiempooo

Sasuke: maldición….entonces que planes tienes tu…

Matsuri: llévatela ahora… de ahí veras lo que puedes hacer…

Sasuke: ya te dije que no puedo, si me la llevo tal vez en unos cuantos meses da a luz y que hago con el niño…

Matsuri: pues…nose…tu sabras lo que haces…..

Sasuke:…entonces….(que fría es esta mujer)…bien…entonces lo hacemos ahora…

Matsuri: sí….

Con temari y sakura

Temari:-se percata de algo—sakura cuidado!...

Sakura: a..—voltea—aaaa!...


	15. porque me haces esto!

A los lejos.

Gaara: ese grito es de….sakura…

Kankuro: vamos!...

Naruto: (sakura..)…si

Con sakura y temari

Temari: sasuke… maldito….—estaba tirada en el suelo—porque le haces esto…

Sasuke:…el hijo que espera… Es del hombre incorrecto…

Temari:-abre los ojos—(como es que sabe lo del bebe.., eso quiere decir que nos han estado espiando)….sakuraaa!...tienes que huir..

Sakura: no temari..no te dejare aquí…

Temari: vete ya!..

Sakura: pero temari…

Temari: vete ya sakura, si no lo haces, pueden matar a tu hijo…es eso lo que quieres….—intentando pararse-

Sakura: ahh!...(no, no quiero…)—comienza a llorar y comienza a correr..

Matsuri:- ve que sakura estaba corriendo, y tira un kunai en el suelo que hace que sakura se tropiece y caiga…-(maldita, te lo mereces)

Sakura: ahí!...—al momento de caer ve a matsuri a lo lejos—matsuri…O_U…(que?..que hace ella aquí?)—intenta pararse y comienza a correr en modo de ataque directo a matsuri—

Matsuri: (maldición, me miro)…-comienza a correr pero sakura llega a alcanzarla—grr…

Sakura:-se pone en posición de ataque— maldita, tu estas detrás de todo esto…

Matsuri: te voy a matar, a ti, y a ese niño que llevas dentro…gaara será solo mío—saca un kunai y fue directamente hacia sakura—

Sakura – detiene su ataque y le propina y golpe en la cara que hace que vuele hacia donde estaba sasuke…- ya me canse de ti..

Sasuke: maldita mocosa, eres solo un estorbo, no puedes hacer nada bien..

Matsuri: -escupiendo sangre—(ella no puede derrotarme, eh entrenado mucho..)

Sakura:-acercándose hacia matsuri y sasuke—no me vean la cara, ya no soy la antes….sasuke, matsuri…

En eso llegan gaara, naruto y kankuro

Kankuro: temari…!—ve que temari esta herida en el suelo..

Gaara: que?... matsuri,.uchiha…

Naruto: sakura—se acerca hacia sakura—estas bien

Sakura: si naruto, no te preocupes…

Gaara:que significa esto matsuri…

Matsuri:-estaba estática—yo…

Temari: gaara, intentaron llevarse a sakura…

Gaara:-mirando con ira a matsuri y sasuke—de uchiha puedo esperar lo que sea, pero de ti matsuri, esta es tu aldea…como nos puedes traicionar asi!..

Sasuke: vasta de charlas…-va a toda velocidad y golpea a naruto –

Naruto: -cayo al suelo—maldito…

Sakura: maldito—intenta golpear a sasuke y pero este la detiene y con su sharingan hace que sakura se desmaye—

Gaara: sakura!.

Sasuke: ajajaja..—coge a sakura y con su sharingan hace un llama de fuego azul y cuando esta se extingue desaparece junto con sakura—

Gaara: sakura!—voltea y corre y toma a matsuri del cuello—tu maldita, dime donde se llevaron a mi mujer!..

Kankuro: gaara, calmate….si la matas con podrá hablar…

Gaara:-suelta a matsuri—debería matarla por esto…

Matsuri: -tociendo—yo no se donde se llevaron

Naruto: a no.. yo la mato…-se acerca a matsuri-

Kankuro: vasta…!...

Temari: -levantándose—anda matsuri tu sabes perfectamente donde se la llevaron, tu planeaste todo con sasuke

Matsuri:-comienza a llorar—enserio yo no se donde se la llevaron….

Gaara: hare que me lo digas, asi tenga que golpearte todo el día…

Matsuri: gaara…como puedes hacerme esto…si yo te amo

Gaara: no.. como puedes hacerme esto tu a mi…

Temari: hay algo que no sabes gaara….

Gaara:-voltea a ver a temari—que?...

Temari: sakura corre un gran peligro...ella esta embarazada!.. y sasuke le puede hacer dañó al niño

Gaara: -mas blanco que nunca—que?...em..embarazada…temari lo dices enserio…

Temari: así es…por eso matsuri, la ataco…

Gaara: -mira a matsuri—como pudiste…- rodeo a matsuri con su arena pero se detuvo cuando naruto y kankuro lo agarraron..— suéltenme!..

Naruto: gaara, debemos ir a buscar a sakura, no ah perder el tiempo matando a basura…

Gaara:(tienen razón..)—se calma—esta bien…andando…

Por otro lado

Pein: donde se ah metido ese uchiha…

Konan: creo que todos los uchiha son así…-mirando a itachi—

Itachi: (donde estaras sasuke..T-T..)

Pein: -después de la ultima pelea deidara y sasori murieron, los akatsuky cambiaron, el único que seguía igual era sasuke..)—miren aquí llega…O_O…

Konan: sasuke quien es esa mujer?..

Sasuke: ella es mi mujer…

Todos: O_o….

Pein: ella se parece ala mujer del kazekague..

Sasuke: no!...ella es mi mujer

Pein: bueno..U_u..(la que va armar cuando gaara se de cuenta que su mujer no esta)…

Kakuzu: (esto se pondrá divertido)

Sakura: -abre los ojos y se para rápidamente poniéndose en posición de ataque—que!...donde estoy…

Itachi: cálmese señora..

Sakura: -enojada—como me dijiste…

Konan: ola…^_^mi nombre es konan..

Sakura: aa..(estoy con akatsuky…)

Sasuke: sakura, ven, te mostrare el lugar…

Sakura: no me toquess!..—se pone a llorar—yo quiero estar con gaara!..

Sasuke: sakura…no me hagas borrarte la memoria denuevo…

Sakura—lo mira—aa…(ahora recuerdo…sasuke me borro la memoria para olvidarme de gaara una vez..)—no, por favor sasuke, estoy embarazada….no me hagas dañó…no mas..por favor…

Pein: embarazada…O_O…sasuke…en que piensas…

Sasuke: sakura…borrare tu mente ahora mismo…-sujeta a sakura y vuelve a realizar su ataque…)

Sakura: -cae al suelo y luego de unos minutos se levanta—sasuke?...que hago aquí?...y ..aaa!...—grita—son los akatsukiss!...

Todos: ¬.¬

Sasuke: mira sakura, un malvado te borro la memoria pero—y sasuke comenzó a contarle una historia a sakura—y eso es lo que paso, pero ahora estas a salvo…

Sakura: no puedo creer que todo eso me haya pasado…(pero no entiendo porque siento que no es verdad…)

Sasuke: ahora sakura solo tienes que preocuparte, en estar bien…por ti, y por nuestro hijo…

Sakura: aa!...

Sasuke: si sakura, estas embarazada, y tienes que cuídate mucho..

Sakura: (que yo estoy esperando un hijo de sasuke…es algo un poco difícil de creer..)

Pein: bueno chicos, entremos al refugio..^^…

Konan: (ajaja…esperemos a que el niño se parezca a sakura..)

Sasuke: ven sakura..

Sakura: si…(no se porque siento esto, siento que ya no tengo un sentimiento por sasuke sino por alguien mas)


	16. te encontre!

Con gaara

Gaara:-habían pasado 3 días del secuestro de sakura—ya me estoy cansando de todo esto…

Temari: trankilo gaara…todo estará bien

Gaara: como puedo tranquilo..si la mujer que amo, y mi hijo corren un gran peligro..

Naruto: tranquilo gaara, sakura es muy fuerte…

Kankuro: así es, apuesto que ella te esta esperando en este mismo momento…

Gaara: -mira a su hermano y a su mejor amigo y sonríe—eso espero^_^

Así pasaron unos 4 meses, y no encontraron ningún rastro de sakura, gaara no se daba por vencido, había perdonado a matsuri, pero la expulso de suna, cada día gaara iba hacia los limites de suna y se adentraba hacia el bosque, para ver si podría encontrar alguna pista de sakura…

Sakura: pein sabes donde fue sasuke….

Pein: no sakura, lo siento…

Sakura: mmm…bueno..

Pein:.. a donde vas sakura?..

Sakura: iré a caminar un momento…me estresa mucho estar aquí…^^

Pein: jajajaa…(es verdad)…sakura!

Sakura:-voltea—si?..

Pein: iras asi—sakura estaba cubierta con un manto color beish que le cubria todo el cuerpo y también su larga cabellera junto con la mitad de su rostro(como las hindus)—

Sakura: aa!.., tiene algo de malo…-_-¡!

Pein: noo!..O_o..para nada…(valla sasuke si que le lavo el cerebro)…a oie sakura!..

Sakura:…si?.. 6.6

Pein: sasuke me dijo que si algún día sales, que lleves esto…-le entrego una bomba de fuego azul—dijo que sirve para salvarte de algún problema..^^

Sakura: a pues…gracias..^_^-salió y comenzó a caminar tanto que no se daba cuenta para donde iba—hay, creo que me perdí..-_-¡…-se adentraba cada vez mas en el bosque—hay!...ahora como saldré de aquí..—noto algo—ahh!...—se acerco—pero que hermosas son!...

Gaara: caminaba sin rumbo, con el corazón en la mano cada vez que se adentraba en el bosque..y diviso una mujer a lo lejos—puede ser…-se acerco….—ola que tal

Sakura: a?... da media vuelta… quien eres?

Gaara: (no es ella)…a bueno me preguntaba…que haces por aquí tu sola…

Sakura: bueno…este…(este chico se me hace conocido)

Gaara: -_-¡!...lo siento, (no es sakura, será mejor que me valla)—comienza a caminar de regreso—

Sakura: espera!..

Gaara: ¬_¬… que

Sakura: este..puedes ayudarme…me eh perdido

Gaara: tu no eres de por aquí…como puedes salir por sitios que no conoces…

Sakura:-se acerca—por favor ayúdeme a regresar a mi casa—se acerca mas—no es mi culpa, me aburro mucho ahí

Gaara:( que es lo que le pasa a esta mujer?)… bueno dime por donde vives…

Sakura: cerca de las montañas…

Gaara: -asombrado—y has venido hasta aquí desde tan lejos—

Sakura: bueno, camine y camine y no me fije por donde iba…, pero si no me quieres ayudarme no importa…

Gaara: mmm…-_-¡!... esta bien.. te ayudare, vamos!..

Sakura: espera…

Gaara: (ahora que..!...) ..¬_¬

Sakura: puedes ayudarme a caminar, esque me eh cansado mucho y en mi estado no puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo..

Gaara: en tu estado?...acaso estas enferma o herida..

Sakura: no..^_^..no es nada de eso… sino que yo estoy embarazada..

Gaara: O_O…(embarazada?...)….

Sakura: jeje…no se me nota por la vestimenta..^^…

Gaara: -se acerca..(puede ser?...acaso…?)…

Sakura: -nota que se acerca rápidamente y comienza a retroceder—este bueno…(porque se me acerca tanto)

Gaara: -queda justo en frente de ella—(esos ojos…son de ella…no puede ser…la eh encontrado)….sakura!?...

Sakura: eh?..como sabes mi nombre…(quien es este sujeto…y como sabe mi nombre..)

Gaara: sa…sakura..—con una mano baja la parte que le cubría la mitad del rostro—O_O…sakura…eres tu….

Sakura:…dime como sabes mi nombre….

Gaara: soy yo…soy gaara..soy tu…

Sakura: gaara?...(ese nombre….se me hace muy familiar)…YO no conozco a ningún gaara!...sera mejor irme sola…

Gaara: -la sujeta del brazo—tu eres sakura…como es que me olvidaste..sakura…

Sakura: suéltame…,yo no te conozco… ni se quien eres…

Gaara: sakura, como puedes decirme eso, tu estabas conmigo, nos vamos a cazar…tampoco recuerdas eso?

Sakura: ya te dije que no!... (casarme…que diablos pasa..)

Gaara:-mira su estomago—entoncs tampoco recordaras que ese hijo que traes en tu vientre es mio!..

Sakura:- asombrada—que?...

Gaara: -pone una mano en su vientre—esta creciendo, mi hijo!...

Sakura: suéltame, deja de tocarme,….estas equivocado si crees que caere en ese juego..

Gaara: que?..

Sakura: sasuke me conto, que tal vez algún día un hombre me diría todas esas estupideces….y que no le creyera nada…

Gaara: (ese maldito, ahora entiendo porque no me recuerdas sakura…)sasuke…ese maldito te mintió…ese hijo que llevas dentro es mio!..

Sakura: estas equivocado… yo nunca te había visto…

Gaara: no te das cuenta…el te borro la memoria, para que note acordaras de mi, para que me olvidaras…para que dejes de amarme…..pero sabes…no creo que lo hayas dejado de hacer…

Sakura: que?..

Gaara:-se acerca y le da un beso—no puedes dejar de amarme!...

Sakura:-se separa y le tira una cachetada—como te atreves….yo amo a sasuke, el es el padre de mi hijo…

Gaara: sakura, te llevara a mi aldea para ayudarte…ven..(no puedo permitir que uchiha te este controlando la mente)

Sakura:…no… aléjate de mi..—recuerdos(Pein: sasuke me dijo que si algún día sales, que lleves esto…-le entrego una bomba de fuego azul—dijo que sirve para salvarte de algún problema..^^)-…(eso es), no se quien eres, pero me largo de qui…-tira la bomba y humo azul sale de ella—

Gaara: (que?..a donde fue)—sakura!...maldicion(sakura, ahora que te eh encontrado y se donde estas….te recuperare…)


	17. yo te amo!

gaara volvio rapidamente hacia su aldea y alisto toda, para ir a buscar a sakura..

con sakura

sakura:-apareciendo en el refugio-(quien es ese joven...y como sabes mi nombre, y el de sasuke)

pein: veo que regresaste...-acercandose hacia ella- que sucedio, te veo un poco agitada

sakura: no es nada...-lo ve-te puedo hacer una pregunta

pein:-extrañado- si dime?

sakura: el hijo que espero es de sasuke?...cierto...

pein: -algo nervioso- claro, tu y sasuke llevan una relacion hace años, porque la pregunta

sakura: (si llevo una relacion de años con sasuke, entoncs porque no siento nada por el..., porque nunca eh dejado que me besara, y mucho menos que me tocara...porque) pues...por nada, olvidalo...-se marcha-

pein:(que habra pasado)..

konan: ola pein...

pein: konan...

konan: si?...

pein: no pierdas de vista a sakura..

konan: porque..aun no es hora de que..

pein:no es eso.. sakura esta un poco rara..

konan: mmm... esta bien-se va tras sakura-

con gaara

kankuro: estas seguro que era ella, gaara..

gaara: mas que seguro, pude hablar con ella..

temari: y que te dijo?...

gaara: ...U_U...sasuke le borro la mente...

temari: no puede ser!

kankuro: sera mas dificil traerla de vuelta...

gaara: eso no importa, yo la traere a como de lugar...

kankuro: ya llegamos!...dividanse!..

konan:-se acerca a sakura- sakura que fue lo que te paso en el bosque-

sakura: konan, yo...siento que sasuke no es el hombre que amo

konan: ...

sakura: hoy en el bosque me tope con un joven...

konan: como era...

sakura: era alto, blanco...cabello rojo, ojos azules y una mirada...su mirada me decia que me amaba, konan...siento que ese joven lo conosco..

konan: sakura...(ya te estas dando cuenta...)...

sakura: konan, sasuke no es el hombre que yo amo...ese joven...me dio un beso-se toca los labios-y senti que ya conocias sus labios...

konan: el te beso!?..

sakura: sii... y cuando lo hizo, senti que todo lo que me dijo fue verdad...

konan: pero que te dijo..

sakura:-la mira- me dijo que este hijo que llevo era de el...que estabamos a punto de casarnos... y que...-se oye una explosion-

konan: nos atakan!..

sakura: no...-comienza a salir-

konan: no sakura, tu no puedes ir, es muy peligroso para ti..

sakura:...pero konan, estan ustedes en peligro...

konan:..sakura...quedate aqui...espera a que sasuke llegue...

sakura: pero..-konan sale-(no importa lo que digas, yo ire a ayudarles)

gaara: devuelvanme a sakura...-con la arena destroza las pareces -

temari:-con su avanico hace que las rocas caigan de las montañas- no pueden tenerla aqui por mucho tiempo

kankuro: vallan a buscar a sakura-manda a sus marionetas a que busquen a sakura-

pein:-extiende la mano- juicio divino

temari: cae al suelo-aii!...

gaara: temari..., maldito...

konan: que es lo que quieren...

gaara: devuelvanme a sakura ahora...

konan: sakura no esta aqui...

kankuro: pense que habian cambiado, pero veo que siguen haciendo daño ala gente...

pein: nosotros solo buscamos paz, no hacemos daño a nadie

temari: entoncs porque secuestraron a sakura...

pein: nadie secuestro a sakura..

konan: vallanse de aqui!...

gaara: no nos iremos sin sakura..

konan: gr...

kankuro: gaara...¬_¬

gaara: kankuro...¬_¬ si..

konan:- voltea..aa!.-se cubre con el brazo-

sakura:-vasta!- golpe ala marioneta que kankuro mando atakar por la espalda a konan-

konan: sakura!..O.O

gaara,temari, kankuro: sakura!

sakura: dejen de pelear , ya basta...

gaara: sakura...

sakura: oie tu!...-señala a gaara- deja de hacer esto...

gaara: a...-la mira asombrado-

sakura: si acepto ir con ustedes...los dejaran en paz...

konan: sakura no!..

pein:...

temari: tienes que venir con nosotros...

sakura: entoncs ire...


	18. un tiempo para amarte denuevo

gaara: bien...vamonos...

sakura: esta bien...

sasuke: a donde creen que van!..

sakura: SASUKE...

sasuke: a donde crees que vas sakura...

kakazu: parece que llegamos justo a tiempo...

temari: sht...

kankuro:..(maldicion..esto se va a poner feo)

sakura: sasuke...yo...

sasuke: konan, dije que vijilaran a sakura..

sakura: sasuke, dime...porque ellos dicen conocerme..

sasuke: sakura, ese hombre es el que te lastimo...

sakura: que...-ve a gaara-

gaara: sakura, no le creas...

sakura:... porque...porque recien me dices esto sasuke...

sasuke:.. sakura regresa a casa... y no salgas..

sakura:..(si entro...esto sera una masacre...).. noo!:..

sasuke: que?...

sakura: no entrare, aqui hay algo muy raro...porque nunca me dijiste sobre el...

gaara:...sakura...

sasuke:..sakura, ven conmigo, sakura...

gaara: no sakura... ven conmigo..., sakura..

sakura:-ve al pelirrojo- (que hago...)

gaara:-extiende su mano-sakura confia...en mi...

sakura:(que confie en el...pero como puedo confiar...si recien hoy lo eh visto...)

sasuke:sht.., sakura...(no puede ser...la esta convenciendo..)

gaara: (ya me canse de todo esto)-con la velocidad que tiene cogio a sakura - sakura..

sakura: que estas haciendo, sueltame...

gaara:... lo siento sakura, pero si tengo que llevarte de esta manera lo hare...

sasuke: no te lo permitire...

gaara:...no me lo permitiras...ataut de arena!..

sakura: sasuke!...maldito sueltame, dejame ir...-intenta safarse de gaara-

gaara: sakura deja de moverte..-con su arena desaparecen-

sasuke: maldito...me ah dejado mal herido..ahh!...-mira a los akatsuky- porque no me ayudaron... a...

pein:...sasuke, si el kazekague vino hasta aqui fue por ella...y tu te metiste en esto solo..

sasuke: malditos..(esperen a que me recupere, eh ire por ti sakura...)

mas alla ya llegando ala aldea

sakura: ya sueltame!...me estas lastimando...

gaara:-la suelta-ya deja de comportarte asi...sakura

sakura: no se quien te has creido... pero esto no te durara mucho...yo me ire...

gaara: (maldicion sakura, como puedo hacer que entiendas) sakura, calmate...le haras danio a nuestro hijo..

sakura: como?...pero quien te has creido, este niño no es tuyo es de sasuke...

gaara: que...(de sasuke, eso quiere decir que te has acostado con el?...)..kankuro, temari...dejenme solo con ella..

temari: esta bien gaara...vamos kankuro, entremos ala villa

kankuro: sakura...no creas todo lo que sasuke te dijo..-se va-

sakura: aa!...

gaara: sakura...

sakura: lo mira- que es lo que quieres..

gaara: tu te has acostado con sasuke?

sakura: aaa!..-le tira una cachetada-

gaara: -asombrado- (sakura..)

sakura: como te atreves a decirme eso...yo no eh tenido nada con sasuke, porque eso le podria hacer daño a mi hijo

gaara:-con mucha alegria - (que alivio...)...sakura perdoname por preguntarte eso...yoo...

sakura:...no te acerques...

gaara: aunque me pidas eso sakura, no puedo... te necesito sakura...

sakura:...si te acercas a mi...yo... ME matare...

gaara:-se queda estatico- que?

sakura: ya me oiste!...ahora alejate...

gaara:...esta bien sakura,...calmate... te voy a dar tiempo de que pienses...

asi tal y como dijo gaara, le dio tiempo a sakura, pero esta no cambiaba su opinion, no dejaba que gaara se le acercara...,asi pasaron 3 meses y gaara no se daba por vencido...

gaara: va hacia la habitacion de sakura y toca la puerta-sakura...?...

sakura: largate!...

gaara: -cavisbajo-te eh traido esto...

sakura: aa?..

gaara-abre la habitacion y entra- te traje esto...

sakura: que es eso?..

gaara: es el manjar que querias...temari me dijo que te antojaste anoche esto y yo...

sakura:...no lo quiero!... vete de aqui...

gaara: (sakura...)-comienza a caminar hacia la puerta-

sakura: gaara espera!...

gaara:-da la vuelta y se acerca..-que pasa?..

sakura: me duele..-comienza a llorar...me duele mucho gaara...

gaara: (tranquilo gaara, relajate...)...-respira ondo- tranquila sakura, ahora mismo te llevare a un hospital...

sakura:-acepta que gaara la lleve a un hospital-(gaara)...-arescuesta su cabeza en su pecho-

gaara:estas bien sakura?... pronto llegaremos..

sakura: gaara...arigato!...

gaara:..(sakura...tranquila mi amor...no dejare que nada malo te pase a ti o a nuestro hijo)...no tienes porque darme las gracias...(sakura, estas muy sensible en este momento)..

sakura:...ahh!...gaara date prisa porfavor...

gaara: si...descuida...-al poco tiempo llegan a un hospital y gaara la hecha suavemente en una camilla-

doctor: muy bien senior kazekague..dejeme todo en mis manos ahora...

sakura:-sujeta a gaara de la mano- gaara!...no me dejes sola porfavor...tengo miedo...

gaara: sakura, mi amor... no te dejare...-mira al doctor- doctor...puedo ir yo tambien...

doctor: claro que si ...venga...


	19. es igual a mi!

al poco tiempo llegan temari, kankuro y naruto

temari: donde puede estas gaara?...

naruto:tal vez entro con sakura...

kankuro: lo dudo mucho..ya que sakura no deja que gaara se le acerque...

naruto...si..la verdad esque no deja que nadie se le acerque...solo temari...¬_¬

temari:...hay ya callense...hay que esperar...nada mas...!

con el doc

sakura:... ahhhh!... gaaraa!...

gaara: tranquila mi vida...todo va a salir bien...heyy doctor... porque le duele mucho...

doctor: es normal kazekague... tranquilo que ya falta poco...

sakura: ahhh!...gaara te odioo!... te odioo!...

gaara: -_-!...

doctor: tranquilo kazekague...jeje...asi son todas cuando llega este momento...^_^

sakura: doctor...porque tarda tantoo!... ahhh!

doctor: tranquila sakura, siempre es asi...

sakura: ahh!...ya no aguanto... gaara!...

gaara:-se le acerca mas a sakura- dime mi amor...

sakura: gaara!...- lo ve y llora- te amo...porfavor... que pare ya el dolor...porfavor..

gaara: O_o...

doctor: aqui viene..

sakura: ahh!...gaara... te odio!...

gaara: ya mi amor... ya va a pasar...

sakura:..ahh!:..

doctor: bien hecho sakura...hiciste un buen trabajo...- el bebe empieza a llorar y el doctor lo envuelve en una manta-

sakura:..-agitada- doctor...que es...digame que es...

doctor: es un hermoso niño- se lo entrega a su padre y el niño deja de llorar-

gaara: (un niño...)-recibe a su hijo- es ... muy hermoso...-el bebe abre sus pequeños ojos y deja ver su hermoso color que era iguales a los de sakura-

sakura:-asombrada- un niño!...

gaara: sakura...- pone asu hijo en los brazos de su madre-jeje...es muy hermoso sakura, tiene tus mismos ojos y...poco cabello...pero es igual a mi...

sakura: -ve al niño- (es...es igual a ...a gaara!...)...pero...es pelirrojo...(porque si sasuke me dijo)

gaara: ^_^- le da un beso en la frente a sakura y pequeño beso en la cabesa de su hijo- te amo sakura

sakura: yo...(estoy muy confundida)...

temari:-entra ala sala- jajaja, entoncs lo que dijo el doc es verdad... es un hermoso niño...

kankuro: valla valla, es igual a gaara...

naruto: jejejeje...

doctor: entra ala habitacion- jejeje, sakura hiciste un buen trabajo, mañana mismo puedes regresar a tu casa con tu esposo y tu hijo..

gaara: lo dice enserio doctor... (que bien..)...sakura escuchaste eso...

sakura:-no salia de su transe-(gaara me dijo la verdad todo este tiempo?...)...

temari: bueno gaara, sera mejor alistar las cosas alla en la casa...

gaara: si temari: anda ve...con kankuro yo me quedare aqui con sakura...

kankuro: esta bien gaara..^^

sakura: gaara...ve con ellos...

gaara: que?...no sakura, yo me quedare aqui contigo..

sakura:- lo mira- anda ve con ellos!...

gaara: sa...ku...ra...-dio media vuelta y salio con sus hermanos...-

sakura: y tu?...se te ofrece algo...

naruto:...no tienes porque estar tan enojada sakura, y no tienes porque tratar asi a gaara

sakura: eso es algo que a ti no te importa...

naruto: gaara te ama... por eso estubo contigo hasta ahora...nunca te forso a nada respecto a tus recuerdos...el solo queria que tu lo recordaras

sakura: porque me dices todo eso...yo no recuerdo nada de el... y...

naruto:...tanto le creiste a sasuke... mira como te salio... tu hijo es igual a gaara...eso solo quiere decir una cosa...

sakura: ya callate!..

naruto: quiere decir que gaara te dijo la verdad y que sasuke te ah mentido...

sakura: ...

naruto: no puedo creer lo mucho que cambiaste sakura... no solo te volviste fria con gaara, con el hombre al que alguna vez le juraste amor...sino que tambien te olvidaste todo de tus amigos...

sakura: amigos?...

naruto: yo soy tu amigo... y nunca te mentiria, jamas, intentaria de hacerte daño mintiendote...

sakura: yo...

naruto: sakura...trata de recordar a gaara...trata de recordar que tu viniste aqui por el..., que tu lo seguiste de konoha hasta aqui, porque el te propuso matrimonio...

sakura:... yo...-trata de recordar- yo recuerdo...-cierra los ojos y empieza a recordar todo..la fiesta, la promesa, el secuestro..todo..-...si naruto... ya lo recuerdo...

naruto: ^_^

sakura: ya recuerdo todo naruto, tambien recuerdo a gaara...pero... ya no siento lo mismo naruto..

naruto: como puedes decir eso sakura...

sakura:... nose... estoy confundida... naruto...

naruto:... yo te voy ayudar sakura...

sakura: gracias naruto...


	20. mi ultima oportunidad

al siguiente dia

naruto: ola temari, kankuro, gaara...

temari y kankuro: ola naruto...

gaara: ola ...como estas amigo...-le da la mano- como has estado...no eh podido hablar contigo desde que llegaste del hospital

naruto:...jejejeje...si... y dime como esta sakura

gaara: mm...-cabisbajo-esta igual que antes...(desde que llego del hospital se comporta peor que antes...)

kankuro: no quiere ver a nadie, nisiquiera a temari..

temari: y no solo eso... no quiere que toquen a su hijo...

naruto: mmm, aver...yo ire hablar con ella...^_^

gaara: no creo que quiera verte...dijo que no la molestaran...

naruto: veremos-comienza a subir al cuarto de sakura y abre la puerta- ola sakura!...

sakura: naruto!..pasa...

gaara, temari, kankuro: O_O

sakura: que tal amigo...

naruto: bien...y como esta mi sobrinito...

sakura: jeje...esta durmiendo...y yo ya me siento mucho mejor...

naruto: me parece bien sakura...- se acerca y ve al niño-

sakura: ^_^

naruto: (jejeje, es igual a gaara)..y dime ya pensaron tu y gaara como se llamara el niño

sakura: gaara no tiene que pensar nada U_U... y yo aun no eh escogido un nombre para mi hijo..

naruto: mmm... sakura, has pensado lo que hablamos ayer...

sakura: si naruto...

naruto: y dime que decidiste...

sakura: ...si recuerdo a gaara y todo lo que paso...pero no se si lo amo

naruto: porque dices eso..

sakura:nose...pero... cada vez que se acerca quisiera que no se valla, pero no puedo...tengo miedo...

naruto: sakura...gaara, jamas te haria daño ya te lo dije...

sakura:... que crees que es mejor naruto...

naruto: sakura, porque mejor no dejas que el hable contigo...

sakura: pero...-mira a naruto- esta bien...

naruto: esta bien...ire a llamarlo..- baja a llamar a gaara- pasa gaara...los dejare solos

gaara: 6.6...-se acerca a su hijo- es muy hermoso

sakura: dime que piensas de todo esto gaara..

gaara: que?...

sakura: que piensas de todo lo que ah pasado gaara...

gaara: no se que quisieras que te dijera...pero lo que sea...con tal de hacerte feliz lo aceptare...

sakura: hasta separarte de mi!...¬.¬

gaara: ...no...separarme de ti nunca...hasta que sepa que tu no me amas...

sakura: y como sabes si yo te amoo o no

gaara: lo veo, tu solo me evitas porque tienes miedo ala verdad sakura.-..

sakura:...

gaara: escucha... yo se que alguna vez te eh lastimado...se que eh cometido herrores...como cualquier ser humano, pero tu sakura, tu siempre estabas ahi... nunca me dejaste solo... hasta ahora no me dejas solo...porque...yo se que me amas, sino ya te habrias ido, o hubieras buscado la manera de irte... pero no lo haces...y eso es lo que me tiene unido a ti... tu inocencia, tu belleza...y ahora nuestro hijo...

sakura:... mi hijo!...

gaara: nuestro hijo!...porque aunque tu lo niegues, sabes perfectamente que ese hijo es mio...sakura...

sakura: gaara...

gaara: saskura...-se acerca a sakura-

sakura: no!..

gaara: porque no sakura, solo deja que te bese...

sakura: para que...que lograrias con eso..

gaara: lograria saber que sigue tu amor hacia mi...o esque tienes miedo al saber que me amas

sakura...-lo mira- claro que no tengo miedo...-se levanta de la cama y besa gaara-

gaara: O_O...-toma a sakura de la cintura y profundiza el beso-

sakura:(porque...no quiero dejarte ir...)...gaara...no me dejes nunca...

gaara: -al escuchar esto se emociono- sakura..- toma a sakura de cabello y caen los dos en la cama- (sakura...mi amor...)

naruto: - sin previo habiso habre la puerta- aja!

gaara y sakura se asustan y se levantan rapidamente

gaara: que pasa naruto, porque entras de esta manera...

naruto: abueno, esque como o se escuchaba ningun ruido...pense que ya te habias suicidado..

sakura: deja de decir tonterias naruto...U_U...

naruto: bueno...como veo que gaara y tu ya se amistaron... porque no le ponen un nombre a su hijo...

gaara:-ve a sakura-sakura yo...

sakura: (me eh dado cuenta gaara, que eres tu ... la persona por la que siempre pensaba sin saber..)...porque mejor no dejamos que gaara le ponga un nombre a su hijo..

gaara: sakura...lo dices enserio

sakura: claro que si..U_U... pero solo con una condicion...

gaara: cual...la que sea dimela...

sakura:-se acerca a gaara y le susurra- que tengamos otro...

gaara:-gaara se puso mas palido- O.O

kankuro: ja!..que le habra dicho que ya parece que se murio...

gaara:-la abrazay la besa- claro que si.. no solo otro mas...sino muchos mas...

sakura:jajajaja!...tranquilo gaara... ^_^...(te entregare todos los hijos que quieras gaara, pero nunca te separes de mi..)..nunca te separes de mi... gaara

gaara:...(por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento amado... sakura y todo gracias a ti)...a ver...el numbre de nuestro hijo sera... zahid que significa valentia y serenidad...

sakura: jejeje..me prece un nombre estupendo... gaara...

gaara: ^.^ gracias sakura... te amo!

sakura: yo tambien te amo..


	21. felices por siempre!

despues de 6 meses

señora: hay muchacha, dime en que parte ira esto!...

temari: pues eso tiene que ir en el altar...(hay dios hoy es la boda de mi hermano y aun no llega)

hinata:-se le acerca- este temari, has visto a naruto?

temari: a si...estaba con gaara...en la casa...

hinata:...gracias...

con gaara

naruto: tranquilo gaara... debes estar muy sereno..:!:

gaara: ¬_¬..estoy tranquilo naruto...

naruto: no te preocupes gaara... todo va a salir bien..^^

gaara: seee...como se tenemos que ir de una vezz...!

kankuro:- entra agitado y cansado- gaara... tienes que venir de una vezz...

gaara: si ya se... ya voy...

kankuro:- no gaara- ah venido el kague de la niebla...quiere hablar contigo...

gaara:¬_¬ (sixsuky?... a que ah venido)...esta bien vamos...

con sakura

sakura: ya te dije no te conosco!.

sixsuky: como no me vas a conocer sakura...(aaa!...que habria pasado con esa chica?... )aaa- mira el niño en sus brazos- oiee!...essee... es...

sakura:-mira a su hijo- es mi hijo!..porque..

sixsuky: (es igual a gaara, eso quiere decir que ese monstruo)-hizo puño- no entiendo como te pudiste haber fijado en un mostruo...

sakura: que?...

sixsuky: cuando el te defendio en el bosque de la muerte, pense que solo era por estimacion...ya que el no tiene sentimientos...

sakura: deja de hablar asi de mi futuro esposo...

sixsuky: futuro esposo..

sakura:- con media sonrisa- a no lo sabe señor...el kazekague y yo nos vamos a kazar hoy...

sixsuky: ¬.¬...(ella acepto a un monstruo...), se nota que te gustan las cosas muy duras verdad...

sakura: maldito pervertido...anciana xiana cargue a MI hijo y valla hacia la iglesia..digales que llegare un poco tarde, pero ire...

xiana: si señora-coma a su hijo en sus brazos y se retira-

sixsuky:- sonrie- jajaja...quieres pelea?...

sakura: vete de aqui ahora mismo...

sixsuky: tranquila...señora..ajajaja...solo eh venido a hablar con gaara , yo no quiero pelear con usted...no quiero lastimarla...ya que gaara se puede polestar mucho

sakura:..sht...yo no necesito que nadie me defienda...

sixsuky: asi...jajaja...no desias eso..en el bosque..

sakura: ya me canse de tu arrogancia... largate ahora mismo o esto se va a poner feo...

sixsuky: asi... enseñame!..

sakura:...-ahhh...-sakura comienza a atacar-

gaara:-ve ala señora xiana cargando asu niño- oiega señora y sakura donde se encuentra

xiana: la señora sakura se quedo con el kague de la niebla, hay señor gaara el señor sixsuky la estaba provocando... y la señora me encargo que llevara al niño ala iglesia y que esperara ahi...

naruto: si sixsuky estaba con ella, eso quiere decir que sakura esta en problemas..

kankuro: cierto, vallamos rapidamente gaara..

gaara: gracias xiana...puedes ir ala iglesia ..y pofavor cuida bien a zahid..

xiana: descuide señor gaara...

gaara: andando...!...-luego de unos minutos llegaron ala torre y entraron- que?..sakura no esta...

naruto:..hey gaara mira esto-le enseña el lado de la ventana que estaba con rajaduras...

gaara: debio haber sido sakura...

kankuro: seguramente xisuky la provoco para que peleara...

gaara:...sakura no esta en condiciones de pelear...ah pasado tiempo desde que dio a luz pero ella, no ah entrenado y se esta enfrentando con un kague...maldicion...tenemos que llegas a ella...

naruto: si...

sakura: ahhh!..-cae al piso-

sixsuky: jajajaja...eso es todo lo que tienes...-la sujeta del cuello- toma!

sakura: ahh!..-cae contra el suelo..-(maldicion...es muy fuerte...)

sixsuky: ja!...ya me canse de jugar niña... es hora de acavar contigo...ataque especial..neblina de veneno!..(una vez que adsorvas un poco de este veneno no hay nada que puedas hacer)...

sakura: -abre con pesades los ojos..-(no...no puedo dejar que me venza... yo...!...no recuerdo ningun ataque)...-comienza a correr hacia la parte donde no este el veneno-

sixsuky: ajaja, es inutil...el veneno se exparcira...(y moriras )

sakura:(yo...tengo que hacer algo...ya se!..)...-comienza hacer unos sellos-

sixsuky: (que es lo que hace)..sea lo sea que hagas no escaparas de mi poderoso veneno...

sakura: no pretendo escapar de el...-comienza a correr en direccion hacia el veneno y hacia el... lo logra alcanzar y le propina un golpe que lo hace volar a 10 metros-

sixsuky: ahhh!...-cae al suelo- maldita...(como esque realizo eso...a...es verdad...ella es la subordinada de la hokague, esta ala altura de una kague o hasta mas...tengo que tener mas cuidado con ella)...creo que te subestime!

sakura: acavare contigo...

sixsuky: eso lo veremos!...( el estilo de pelear de esa mujer es cuerpo a cuerpo y no solo eso kyo dijo que tiene habilidades curativas...sht-...sera mas dificil de eliminar que a gaara..)..

sakura:- pone chacra en sus mano y golpea el piso haciendo que este se habra- haaayyyyaaaa!...

sixsuky: maldicion..(es mucho mas fuerte de lo que crei)...

gaara: -siente un fuerte temblor, y corre ala direccion de este...- sakura!

sakura: gaara!..

sixsuky: ( es mi oportunidad)..-corre y ataca a sakura

sakura: ahii...

gaara: sakura!...-mira a sixsuky...- te mataree!-...

desconocido: basta ya!

sixsuky: padre!...

sakura: -se levanta- padre?..

gaara: mira hacia el otro lado- señor shanri

shanri: sixsuky, te encarge que vienieras hacer las pases con el kazekague...no ah pelear con su esposa.!..

sixsuky: padre, os ruego que me disculpe..U_o

shanri: ya estoy cansado de ti sixsuky...-mira a sakura- señora le pido disculpas por este incompetente...y os ruego que acepte mi son de paz para la aldea...

gaara:-se acerca a sakura- lo aceptamos shanri, pero que sixsuky no se acerque mas ala aldea

shanri: muchas gracias kazekague, y no se preocupe de ahora en adelante cualquier recado o comunicacion sera directo conmigo

sixsuky: que quieres decir padre?..

shanri: tu que crees sixsuky., ahora andando...-se lleva a sixsuky...-a y por cierto señor..

gaara: si?..

shanri: hace dos semanas encontramos a un joven del clan ..como se llama... uchiha... se unio a nuestra aldea...

gaara:-ve a sakura- y que con eso

sakura: espero que no cause mas problemas..

shanri: o no nada, solo le digo que es un excelente creador de armaduras, y me pidio que le dijera a una tal sakura que le perdonara por el daño que le hizo y que ya ah refleccionado sobre su actitud..

gaara: descuida yo se lo dire...

shanri: esta bien, hasta luego señores...-se marcha-

sakura:-se acerca a gaara- gaara, espero que sasuke no nos traiga problemas...

gaara: descuida sakura, si se atreve lo matare con mis propias manos..

sakura: si...U_U..

gaara: no pongas esa cara..princesa...recuerda que hoy es nuestra boda..!

sakura: si tienes razon ^^... vamos...! si...

gaara: siii!

asi la boda paso muy rapido, la luna de miel tambien xd...tanto asi que pasaron 9 años y todo era paz y armonia... sakura estaba nuevamente embarazada, era su cuarto hijo y la familia estaba mas que feliz(autora: parece que la pesadilla de sakura se hizo realidad).

gaara: bien sakura... tu puedes hacer amor...

sakura: ahhh!...gaaraa!... te odiooo!

doctor: descuide señor..asi son todas...

gaara: si ya estoy acostumbrado..-_-!

sakura: ahhh!,...

doctor: muy bien hecho señora...es una hermosa niña!..

sakura: al fin,...una niña!...gaara mira, es una niña

gaara: sii!...^_^...(al fin una niña)...

sakura: se va a llamar akari...

gaara: es un lindo nombre...- ve que los demas entran-

stunade: al fin sakura...es tu cuarto hijo y menos mal salio una niña alfin!...

naruto: es igual a gaara!..6.6

hinata: jejeje...sii... al fin mi hija tendra con quien jugar

naruto: si..^^-le da un beso a hinata-

temari: hay..que linda es...

zahid: es muy chiquita, no padre?..

gaara: si hijo mio...O_O... oie...que haces aca... donde dejaste a taqueshi y a kaito

zahid: pues los deje con la abuela xiana

sakura: zahid, hijo no debes dejar solos a rus hermanos pueden torturar a xiana

zahid: ^^no te preocupes madre, yo ahyora quiero ver a mi hermanita..

gaara: bueno la veras en la casa..

zahid: pero ...pap...

gaara: sin peros...anda con tia temari a casa...

zahid: sii...U_U...

sakura: jajaja... bueno gaara...que te parece si cuando akary cumpla 1 año tenemos otro...

gaara: O_O... -cae al piso-

sakura: gaara?... gaara?... hay amor, no me digas que te desmayaste de la impresion, anda... no te cuesta nada hacerlo...

naruto:..jejejejeje...

gaara:-se pone de pie- jeje..si mi amor..^_^...tendremos dos mas!

kankuro:¬_¬...(parecen conejos)...

sakura: jejeje...

asi,...gaara y sakura vivieron muy felices, con sus hijos y los que estan por llegar...

FIN

gracias x leer esta linda historia...

y gracias x sus comentarios...tal vez cree otra con mas accion...^_^ chau


End file.
